Shadowflame
by Scauskaia
Summary: Beacon is in ruins and Team RWBY is scattered all across Remnant. Things are looking bleak for everyone in the aftermath of the Battle of Beacon. Yang Xiao Long sits at home, lamenting the loss of her arm, her friends, and her team. She wants nothing more than to curl up and forget about the world, but she knows her friends won't last without her. Time to reassemble the team...
1. Chapter 1

I

Blake sat beside Yang's bed. Her raven black hair draped her face in a disheveled mess, framing her pale cheeks like drawn curtains. The seemingly endless river of hot tears flowing from her swollen eyes had run dry at last, turning cold until her remorse froze to the young Faunus' face. The events of the previous night were fresh in her mind; again she saw Adam's smirk as the curved blade tore through Yang's outstretched arm like tissue paper, repeating each time she closed her tired lids. Her amber orbs burned, feeling as if they were throbbing, though no more tears came to wet them.

 _I can't stay here,_ she thought, looking down into her lap. Yang still slept, her eyes sealed to the misfortune that had befallen her because Blake was too weak to protect herself. She couldn't face her teammate if she would wake up. Looking to the window that shone a single beam of golden light on Yang's hospital bed, Blake Belladonna offered a final silent goodbye to the women who had saved her life; she gently caressed the sleeping warrior's cheek with the backs of her fingers sadly before climbing to the window. She perched in the sill a moment, staring out at the open woods ahead before springing out into the wilds. She wouldn't allow herself to look back for fear she might stay.

Yang stirred, releasing a pained grunt as she returned to the waking world. She turned over on her left elbow, forcing herself off her back despite her body's agonizing screams of protest. She slowly sat up, craning her neck around towards the window just in time to see the shadow of Blake disappearing over the horizon. All at once, the previous night came flooding back to her. She watched that red-haired Faunus stab Blake in the side, prompting her to rush headlong into a fight. She leapt through the air, but then…

Searing pain shot through Yang's right side beginning in her arm. She tried to move her fingers, but nothing felt right. She forced herself to look at the bandaged stub where an arm had once been, severed halfway between the wrist and elbow. She studied the incomplete limb in shock for several seconds before divulging a horrified banshee wail, falling back into bed and shaking violently. She attempted to calm herself, though she found it hard to do so as she began to acknowledge the cold sweat caking her entire body simmering on her otherwise burning flesh. Yang had devoted her entire life to becoming a Huntress like her parents, and all of that had been taken away in a single night. She breathed deeply, trying her hardest to suppress the tears that came with this realization. She thought first of Ruby, having no idea what had happened to her after her accident the night before. She was afraid for her sister, for Weiss, for…

"Blake…" She closed her eyes and allowed what remained of her arms to hang limply at her sides. Speaking her teammate's name aloud eased the growing pain in her head. She drank in its calming influence, though as she thought more of the girl any calm she had taken on drained out of her. She shot up, looking again out the window where she had last seen Blake. She was leaving. Her only hand gripped the bedsheets tightly, inciting another trembling fit. She couldn't help but feel betrayed, the sting in her heart and in her arm finally causing her to lose the battle against her tears. They pooled in her eyes, clouding her vision before spilling over her eyelids and cascading down her cheeks. "She left… She left me here by myself." Yang shook her head in disbelief, relinquishing her grasp on her sheets to hold her head, which hung dejectedly to touch the knees she had pulled in to her chest. "Blake, you damn coward…!" Her voice quivered weakly. If nothing else, Yang was trying to convince herself that she felt only rage at her friend's betrayal. Instead, it cut deeper. The freezing chains of depression gripped her mind. She hardly noticed her father's arrival at her bedside. She couldn't feel his warm arms embracing her gently. She only felt piteous grief tearing her apart inside.

Taiyang did all he could to calm his daughter and later to explain what had happened following her blackout the night before. Each bit of information only made her more crestfallen. In addition to losing her arm, Weiss' father had taken her back to Atlas. Ruby had been knocked unconscious after somehow freezing the Grimm Dragon in a duel with Cinder and still hadn't woken up. Pyrrha and Penny were both dead. Yang buried her face in her knees, her body wracked by a fresh bout of sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Days turned to weeks and Yang grew stagnant. She sat in bed, staring out her bedroom window in her father's house. She was despondent over the loss of her arm and constantly dwelled on what her friends' absence meant for her and the world as they knew it. Even when Ruby woke up, Yang couldn't think to say anything to her other than how bad things happen for no reason. Now, she was gone too.

Taiyang knocked lightly on her door, eliciting a small "Come in," from his daughter. He entered into her room slowly, peeking through the slightest crack first to check on her before stepping over the threshold. As always, it was dark inside save for the single beam of light through the open window. Yang sat in the same position as she had almost every day underneath the window with one knee to her chest, the other leg extended, and her face towards the forest outside. She didn't turn to acknowledge him.

"You know, Yang, you can't just sit here and…wish things were different. That's not how things work. You never leave that spot, you barely eat the food I bring you. I can't imagine what it's like, but I'm your father. I want what's best for you, and right now I think that's getting out of this room and at least trying to live some sort of life." He approached her carefully and knelt at her side, taking her remaining hand between both of his.

Yang turned over to face him at last, withdrawing her hand forcibly as she glared down at her father. "What it's like? My fists were my life. I gave one up to save a friend, and then she left me! Our world is falling apart and while everyone is out there fighting, I'm stuck here being told to go shopping with you! The only member of my team I know is doing something is my little sister, and I'm worried sick about her! That night, everything changed, Dad… I don't know what I can do."

Taiyang pursed his lips and closed his eyes, touching his fingers together in a small pyramid. He exhaled sharply, looking up at the ceiling before pushing himself to his feet once more. "Yang…" He pinched the bridge of his nose, vying for words. "You have options, if you really insist on going back out to fight."

Yang gripped his arm with her left had painfully tight, forcing him to his knees again and putting her face directly in front of his. Her eyes ignited a deep crimson as her anger came to a boiling head. "What do you mean I have options?"

"I-I may have recently found out about a possible…bionic replacement for the limb you lost."

"How recently?" She snarled, digging her nails into his forearm, causing Taiyang to wince. He raised a hand to grab her wrist, albeit gently, just to indicate it hurt. She released a bit of pressure, still holding on to his arm tightly.

Her father sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "A few weeks. I was going to tell you, but then Ruby left, and I… I didn't want to lose anyone else. I don't know any more than you do about how things look out there. I have no idea where she might be, and I'm terrified of what may happen to her. That on top of the cost of the arm, I just... I couldn't send you away too."

Yang was silent for a long time, mulling over what he had said without letting go of his arm. "Dad, I get it. I know why you chose to keep this from me, but this is my life we're talking about. It's more than just an arm to me. I wish you would have told me sooner. I'm not like Mom…err, Moms? I promise, I'll come back when it's all said and done, but right now, I need to go find my little sister. To find my team. I'm afraid they aren't going to make it without me out there." She exhaled and released her father from her tight grasp, leaning back against her windowsill.

Taiyang rubbed his wrist, wincing as he again climbed to his feet. "I still wish you would stay here and get the rest you need. I know you want to reassemble Team RWBY, but you're just one girl, Yang. Weiss is stuck in Atlas; you'll never convince her father to let her come back to the fight. We haven't heard anything about Ruby since she left, and—"

"And no word from Blake either. Yeah, Dad. I know." She hugged her knees, again turning her head out the window. She saw her running away yet again at the back of her mind. She shook her head and looked back to her father as his hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"Yang, if the only thing that will get you on your feet again is going back out there, back to Vale, then I can't say no. I'll call in whatever favors I can to get you into fighting condition again, but I need you to promise me that I'm not going to lose you too. I need to know you'll do everything in your power to stay safe, and to bring your sister home too." He gripped her shoulder tighter, emphasizing his point. Yang watched him for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"I promise, Dad. You know me; I'm never reckless!" And for the first time in weeks, she smiled.

Yang curled her bionic fingers into a fist, releasing her grip and flexing her hand repeatedly. She was told feeling would return to her arm once the severed nerve endings had time to fuse with the Atlas technology in the new limb. At the moment, it was incredibly uncomfortable and she was sore all over. However, any discomfort was snuffed out by her force of will, demanding she begin her search of Vale as soon as she could. She looked over her shoulder at her father who still watched from the doorway of their small home. She squeezed her bike's throttle, shooting off at high speed down the gravel drive towards the Grimm-infested remains of Beacon Academy.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Blake rolled out of the way of an Ursa's claw, quickly ducking to dodge another. Her continued search for Adam Taurus and the White Fang had turned up nothing more than a few scraps which led her nowhere. Her tired eyes developed purple bags underneath them and her agile movements slowed, becoming clumsier than normal. She focused hard for a moment, activating her semblance to leave a shadow clone between the two creatures Grimm while she leapt away to gather herself. The beasts charged at one another, confusedly bumping heads when her clone shattered and they slammed into one another. Blake used this to her advantage, springing forward and quickly forcing the Gambol Shroud's curved blade into one's neck while wrapping the connected ribbon about that of the other, tugging hard on her weapon to strangle the struggling Ursa.

Both dissipated into black mist, giving her a moment to drop to her knees and breathe. She was too tired to keep up this constant fighting, and the frustration of her fruitless search was mounting to new heights. She looked up at the nearest abandoned building, recalling their mission to the failed settlement of Mountain Glenn not too long ago. She bowed her head, sighing with exasperation as she started toward the ominous structure.

She decided she could risk a fire tonight, using the building's decomposing furniture as kindling. She dismantled a few chairs and set them alight with a sprinkle of red dust, ruefully depleting her almost diminished stocks to dangerous levels. She only realized how cold she was when the fire brought feeling back into her fingertips, singeing her cream colored flesh light pink as they drifted too close to the flames. The sensation stung, but the miniscule pain was drowned in the warmth of the small blaze. All numbness left her in moments and she allowed herself that time to relax, lying flat on her back and gazing up at the stars overhead through a hole in the roof. She was forced to focus hard to see even the smallest twinkle in the heavens using her enhanced Faunus vision to see through the shadowy smog brought about by the Grimm.

She turned over to her side, watching the splinters burning red and gold. The white hot center left black ashes scattered beneath what remained of the wood. Images of her friends flooded her mind, sending fresh shivers down her spine. She had grown accustomed to loneliness before her time at Beacon, but losing that feeling was the worst in the world. Blake hated herself for running away, leaving Yang and Ruby behind never to learn of what befell them. Her hand balled up into a fist, pounding the hard ground once as her eyes lined with new tears. It was not the first time such thoughts led her to tears in the past weeks.

Her stomach howled desperately. Gnawing pain chewed through her core, indicating her only respite from the Grimm tonight would have to be taken with hunger in its stead. She squeezed her eyes shut, rubbing her stomach with her left hand while her right propped her up on the elbow. "Why am I such a coward…?"

Thus marked the twentieth time Blake had asked herself that same question, at nearly the same time as every night since she crawled out Yang's bedroom window. However, tonight she was only concerned with torturing herself further.

"I had no reason to leave but my own cowardice. I couldn't bring myself to face her. Now I may never even see her face again. Or anyone's for that matter. I'm cold. I'm hungry. I can't sleep, and all I do is fight all day looking for someone who's long gone from here. I never should have run away…" Her eyes burned again with her sick tears. Grief struck her heart almost as strongly as Cinder's arrow had struck Pyrrha's breast. "My friends aren't afraid to die, or to fight or to face their fears. They're strong, and I'm nothing…" She sat up and drew her knees in to her chest, hugging them tightly and soaking her knees with fresh remorse.

"You're wrong, you know," came an effeminate voice from the doorway. The sound of boots crossing the room rang in Blake's ears as she looked from her knees to see strong legs emerging from a pair of brown boots. Yellow knee-high socks gripped her calves, leading up to a black pair of short-shorts framed by a thin skirt attached to a belt. An exposed, toned midriff soon gave way to a similarly cut brown jacket over a yellow tank top. Pale arms extended from the sleeves, ending in two hands dressed in black gloves overlaid by yellow vambraces. From the top emerged an orange scarf wrapped around the neck of a beautiful girl with amethyst eyes and wild blonde hair draping down her back all the way to her knees. Yang knelt down and hugged her tight, giving Blake a moment to sob into her neck before speaking again. "You mean something, Blake. To Weiss, to Sun, to Ruby, to me… No matter how many times you run, you'll always be someone to us." Blake cried harder.

"If only you were real, Yang…" She pulled her arms away from the column she had been hugging, pondering for a moment if she could just hang on to the vision a little while longer.

But it was gone.

Another sleepless night gave way to day as her fire died down to mere cinders and the sun again rose over Blake, trembling on the ground of yet another building.

Yang Xiao Long looked up at the Tower from a distance, standing over her bike with both feet planted firmly on the ground. It was still burning, and she could still make out the shape of the frozen Grimm Dragon. The road before her sloped down into the section of Vale that had been overrun by Grimm when Cinder and the White Fang attacked. She knew Ruby had gone east to Mistral in search of those responsible, but her little sister was stronger than anyone she knew. She had a team of friends to back her up. Weiss was undoubtedly spending every free moment hunting for some way down from her ivory tower in the northern kingdom of Atlas. The only member of Team RWBY left unaccounted for was Blake, and they had unfinished business to discuss. Yang sat back on the motorcycle and kicked the stand back into a folded position, speeding down into the ghost of their city.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Yang swung her left arm, connecting with the chin of an attacking Beowulf. The beast was hurled back several feet despite its immense size, crashing into a dusty newsstand that came crashing down on top of it. She grinned, pumping her fist in the air. "Haha, alright! Man, it feels good to be back! Alley-oop," she called, flipping backwards as a Boarbatusk charged beneath her. She slammed back down on top of the creature, shattering the plates on top of its head with her new bionic limb and crushing the skull beneath. She knelt down and aimed the cannon attached to her vambraces at the destroyed newsstand, lining up a shot just in time for the Beowulf to emerge from the wreckage. The blast caused Yang's balance to waiver, but her shot landed between the Grimm's eyes, killing the beast. Both dissolved into black mist as she rose to her feet, steadying herself once more. "Whew, that was fun…" She held her right hand up in front of her face, studying the unfamiliar metal limb disguised under a layer of prosthetic skin. "Yeah, I'm starting to like you."

She walked slowly down the middle of the road, leaving her motorcycle parked in the shade of a collapsed garage. The rush from her brief battle began to die down all too quickly, forcing her to consider the task at hand. Yang stopped in her tracks, placing both hands behind her on the small of her back and looking up at the night sky. "Come on, Blake, where are you?" Her words came as a barely-audible whisper, certain that calling for her quarry would only send her running scared yet again. The thought turned her smile into a tortured scowl. She marched towards the nearest tall building that she could break into, taking each step with fiery purpose.

Blake crept into another of the warehouses, cautious not to alert any Grimm that may be nearby. She made her way slowly up to the overseer's office, searching through file cabinets and desks for any information Torchwick or anyone else may have left behind indicating where she may find Adam and the rest of the White Fang. Night had again fallen outside, an indicator that she would need to find shelter for the night again soon. The warehouses were too open to provide any good protection, so her time here was limited. Still, after so many similarly disappointing searches, she wasn't particularly burdened by having to abandon this one early. It was futile hoping to find anything. The aggressive terrorist cell she had once believed in so firmly was all too thorough.

Blake sighed, slamming her fists down on the desk in front of her. She turned over and sat on the very edge of its surface, still standing on the ground with her hands resting on the corner of its wooden top behind her back. Her cat ears twitched within the prison of her ebon bow, perking up an instant before the sound of gunshots reached her ears. Her exhausted eyes widened to uncomfortable proportions, burning due to the overexposure to the air. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. _Who could it be, really?_ She asked herself. _The Atlesian military wouldn't send single troops. This isn't just some routine sweep to keep Grimm away from the safe zone… It has to be a hunter or huntress. I can't let them find me._

She leapt over the railing down to the warehouse's ground floor, misjudging her footwork on the way down and tumbling forward with fresh rips in her leggings and black bruises beneath to match what was lost. Grimacing, she forced herself to her feet and broke into a run in the opposite direction of the gunfire. Every step numbed her legs from the knees down until the pain erupted in her sore feet, but she didn't allow herself any reprieve. Blake kept her eyes focused forward, breathing quickly through her mouth as she made a beeline for the business district. The buildings there were clustered in a confusing mess, and each one was tall enough to make her feel safe from both Grimm on the ground and in the sky. Grimm blocked her way, forcing her to shoot at the creatures as she ran. The noise worried her, but it was important she not stop moving, so she gunned them down.

Blake at last reached a suitable structure that seemed intact after what felt like an eternity, crawling up several flights of stairs on her hands and knees while panting heavily. She didn't have the energy to destroy any furniture for kindling, much less any dust or other fuel she was willing to part with. The building was relatively closed off enough to keep her warm, so she simply curled up behind a rounded receptions desk against a wall for some much needed rest. Her only obstacle was her own mind.

She decided to risk the nightmares tonight.

Yang exhaled sharply, hunched over with her hands on her knees. Although it was fun at first, the overabundance of Grimm to fight was wearing her down quickly. She decided it may be best to seek shelter before they became too much for her to handle at once; surely the constant sound of battle would attract more. She had covered several blocks, but she found no sign of Blake or anyone else that day. A flock of Nevermores flew over her head, disregarding the blonde and making a beeline for Beacon Academy.

She stuck her hands in her pockets, thinking as she walked casually through the barren streets. This part of Vale had become a wasteland, looking more like Mountain Glenn almost with every moment. Yang considered the time the Grimm Dragon had spent attracting the evil creatures to Beacon at that point and stared down at her feet. _Can we ever really clean up that big of a mess…? There has to be thousands of them by now, maybe millions… At least some people are trying to keep it from getting too out of control. There were those destroyed Atlas drones, and I heard gunfire earlier. Just wish I could've caught whoever was doing the shooting. I know I'm angry with her and all, but if this is where Blake has been all this time…God, I don't know._ She climbed the stairs of a tall office building, finally finding an unlocked door on the thirty-first floor. Scanning the room beyond, Yang judged the building to be free of Grimm, so she tore the cushion off of a swivel chair, lying down and resting her head on the comfortable padding. Sleep took her quickly.

On the other side of the wooden panels and drywall, a bruised, starving Faunus watched herself carrying her partner away from a severed limb and the blade responsible behind her eyelids.


	5. Chapter 5

V

Blake was on her feet the instant the sun peeked out above the horizon, splattering the ashen sky with pink streaks for a brief time as it made its daily climb above the corrupt smog. She crawled on top of the desk she had slept behind that night, using the edges to pop much of her back. Constant aches from weeks of these brief naps on the floor of random buildings caused her nearly as much pain as her everlasting hunger.

As if on cue, her stomach roared with the fury of an Ursa. Blake crossed both arms over her belly and squeezed her eyes shut, grimacing at the spike of pain. The pointless investigation into the White Fang could wait; today, she needed to find food. She returned to the ground floor of the building, choosing this time to slip into the shadows before she entered plain view. She crawled through bushes and brush, slinking along the shadowed sides of decaying buildings as she moved to hunt for something she might eat. _Stop thinking about the refugee camp, you coward. Those people lost their livelihood and everything they own. You aren't stealing their food. So pathetic._ She squeezed her eyes shut and sighed before continuing on.

Yang awoke relatively well-rested a few hours after dawn, deciding to continue following the floors upward to the building's roof for a better view of the extensive damage to Vale. She climbed the last flight of steps and forced the door leading outside with her shoulder. Taking a seat at the edge of the building with her legs dangling over a drop of several hundred feet, Yang's eyes widened as she surveyed the true extent of the Grimm's influence. She could barely see the safe zone off in the distance, a crescent of light nestled into a hillside so they only had to defend one line.

Yang turned her attention to the immediate area, biting her lip nervously when she saw what had come of this place. She pushed herself to her feet and began her descent back to the ground floor with renewed determination to find her missing teammate. She barreled through a waiting mob of Creeps outside, snarling with righteous fury as her eyes burned deep crimson. Yang took a defensive stance against the remnants of the Grimm pack, calling out as loud as she could: " _Blake, where the hell are you?!"_ Frustration boiled hotter within her than her ignited fists, blasting holes through the encroaching monsters that surrounded her.

The horde of Creeps was parted by a single giant Ursa flanked by two similarly sized Beowolves. The beasts snarled at her, crawling forward menacingly. Yang refused to back down, marching forward to meet them head on with her fists already raised. She launched her fist at the Ursa, pummeling the creature with her full might. It recoiled in pain, but did not falter; instead, it reared its ugly head and roared at her, raising its claws and bringing them down hard on Yang. She was thrown backward by the collision with her aura, finding the Creeps had closed in the ring around her. They had completely flanked her. They flashed their teeth at her, swiping with one of their legs at her as the two Beowolves advanced. Their massive claws crashed down slowly, simple to dodge but not with as little room as was left by the other surrounding Grimm. Yang rolled back into this gathered mob, gasping as claws slammed down on her back. She rolled over onto her back, emptying half of the clip in each of her gauntlets into the encroaching monsters, scrambling backwards and climbing to her feet. Her eyes burned brighter than ever, sending her into a furious rage. She turned her back to the Beowolves and Ursa, launching punches almost at random in an onslaught against the Grimm.

Although she managed to blast a hole into the bulwark of attackers, the sight of their true numbers when she turned to face them head-on caused her heart to drop. Fear tore away the fuel of her semblance. Blinking once, her eyes returned to their bright amethyst color. Her jaw dropped in a wide gasp. The immense Ursa towered over their small army, flanked by the Beowolves. For a moment, all was silent.

All at once, they roared.

Yang turned and ran.

Blake took a deep breath as she at last entered the market district. There were still banners hung for the Vytal Festival, colorful pennants hanging from strings between each of the buildings and woven through the various booths between them. The streets were narrow, hardly accommodating to the Grimm. She had noticed them forming packs over the last several weeks increasing in size as the number of creatures flooding the streets of Vale grew. She began to observe the stalls, peeking behind counters and inside the stores. She searched every shelf and counter, ransacked every office, and broke the locks to every strongbox. The best she could find was a basket of rotting oranges, though their green tint and awkward smell would not keep her from digging her long, untrimmed claws into their squishy surface. She tore through their sour flesh, grimacing as she choked down every bit of the expired fruit. Her stomach still growled, now left uneasy by the overabundance of sweet, sick citrus sitting in her belly.

Blake sat behind the fruit stall from which she had taken her first meal in days with her elbows on her raised knees, staring solemnly down at the crisscrossing cobblestones beneath her. The once familiar streets were ominous and changed. She was a survivor, but she had grown accustomed to the warm feeling of companionship in her endeavors to do so. Her friends only walked with her in her own mind now. Yang sat down beside her, handing over another rotten orange; Blake leaned her head on the girl's nonexistent shoulder, instead lying on her side as the incorporeal fruit rolled away from her. "You could have helped me look."

"Come on, Blake. We both know I couldn't do that." Yang sat on the other side of her now, rubbing her back slowly. "Just like we both know you shouldn't have eaten those oranges."

"I'll be fine," Blake murmured quietly. She hugged her torso and closed her eyes, wincing as her stomach churned to spite her. However, the rumbling sounded unlike any upset stomach she had experienced in the past. She pushed herself up with one arm, looking over her shoulder. Her cat ears twitched beneath her bow, urging her to look back at the main road. She forced herself to her feet. The spectral Yang frowned, reaching to grab her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not going over there. Hang back, would'ja?" She said. Blake ignored her, simply rolling her shoulders to free herself. She kept walking, but Yang again sprang forward and grabbed her. "Blake, you're not going up there! Don't you dare leave me again!" The Faunus made an irritated scowl, squeezing her eyes shut and growling silently. She jerked herself forward, freeing herself yet again from Yang's grip.

"Let go of me!" She pleaded, running away from her own mental combination. _I've gone completely insane,_ she thought to herself. Blake sprinted as fast as she could on legs that could barely hold her weight anymore, fleeing the amalgamation of her own mistakes whom wore her partner's face in the direction of the rumbling sound she had heard. Again she saw Yang, this time at the head of an enormous horde of Grimm. Their cacophonous roars and growls drowned the previous silence of Vale, growing louder as they scrambled toward her.

Blake's eyes widened as she realized what was really happening. She turned on her heel and broke into yet another adrenaline-fueled sprint, hurtling through the streets as fast as she could. Yang ran faster, looking as well rested and fed as her usual incarnation. However, this Yang's eyes had turned red as soon as they made contact with Blake's; she seemed to be chasing her more than she was fleeing the Grimm, a likely circumstance as she was merely a creation of Blake's mind. She continued running at breakneck speed.

No matter how fast Blake ran, Yang would always match her pace. Fearing the encroaching Grimm, she wanted to be rid of the distracting image of her angered friend as soon as possible. No matter how hard she thought of anyone, anything else, the stubborn apparition persisted, closing in on her rapidly. Panic fluttered in her heart, throwing caution to the wind as she raised Gambol Shroud behind her, unloading without looking. " _You're not real! Leave me alone!"_ She screamed, pleading with herself to be rid of the hallucination.

The larger of the Grimm pack had fallen behind, leaving only a horde of bipedal Creeps tailing Blake and Yang. They both seemed to have the same thought at the same time— _Of course we did_ —and used what was left of their ammunition to launch themselves through the air over a few of the low shops. They each landed with a roll on the concrete roofs. Blake immediately scrambled to her feet, stumbling as she continued to run. She leapt over the gaps between the buildings, panting heavily. Glancing over her shoulder, Yang was still in hot pursuit.

" _Blake!"_ she called, scowling as she hurried to catch up to the Faunus. The low roofs soon gave way to taller buildings as they approached Old Town, eventually turning to tall steeples and triangular shapes as they rushed towards the more ancient part of Vale. Blake had a bit of a head start, leaping onto a nearby tower, gripping the wooden structural poles to climb the spire and sliding back down over the lantern. She began running sideways along the roof. She lost her footing when an intense pain formed at once in her gut. Her eyes widened as one foot landed on empty air.

Blake gasped as her weight shifted entirely to her left foot. She threw her body to that side so she wouldn't fall, slamming into the chipped shingles painfully and digging her heels into those beneath her. Still she slid down, her feet slipping off the sides of the building. Her body followed immediately after, forcing her to grab hold of the gutters as she completely dropped off the side, hanging by both arms. As she attempted to pull herself up, the pain in her stomach acted up again; instinct forced her to grasp at the irritated area with one hand. Her one remaining hand gripping at the gutter started to slip as well.

Her fingers began to slip just as a black glove closed around her wrist, keeping her aloft. Blake looked down at the ground below, by no means a fatal fall, but one that would have hurt her ankles enough to make maneuvering and surviving the city considerably more difficult. She looked up into Yang's face next as the girl pulled her up onto the roof yet again, setting her against a stone chimney to rest. She clung to the shingles herself, stabilizing her position until she could sit there without aid. Yang simply folded her arms, glaring expectantly at Blake.

"You're… You're real. And…bleeding." Blake slid forward, reaching toward Yang with wide eyes. Her exasperated tone shook her voice as raw shock rattled her down to her core. She winced as if hurt when Yang swatted her hand away. She backed up uncomfortably, letting her arms hang at her side. "Yang, I—"

" _Shut up!_ I woke up with my last memory being of you being _stabbed_ , jumping in and _losing my arm!_ Instead of seeing you, instead of seeing the _one person_ I wanted to see by my bed, instead of finding out if you were okay, I saw you _running away again!_ " She jabbed an accusatory finger in Blake's face, snarling despite the choking feeling building in her throat. "You left me there alone, completely despondent, and never came back! Weiss is gone, Ruby is gone, Pyrrha and Penny are gone, Professor Ozpin is gone, and you were the only one who had the actual option to stay, but you chose to try and kill yourself out here instead! Do you have any idea how I felt? Any idea how worried I—I—" Whatever else she had to say devolved into choking sobs. She placed her fists on Blake's shoulders, gently pounding against her collar with no force at all.

"Yang, I… There's nothing I can say to justify what I did. I didn't know what I was going to say when you woke up, knowing what you had done for me… There was nothing. I'm so, so sorry I left you, but I've always been too much of a coward to handle anything difficult like that. I didn't know how to face you after making such a sacrifice for me. All I could think to do was run again, to try to clean up the mess we left in Vale…" She laced her arms around her sobbing friend, burying her face in the girl's shoulder. She was surprised to feel hot, sticky blood congealed against her forehead. "Yang…" She lifted her head back up and hooked a finger underneath the other girl's chin, lifting her head to face her. Despite the angry red of her flushed face, much of her skin was pale.

Yang's disheveled blonde hair was tangled and messy, though worst of all was a patch behind her neck just above her shoulder that had been turned a slick crimson. Blood caked the hairs together in a thick mat from an open wound in her shoulder. Her aura had faded entirely and one of the bullets from Gambol Shroud had grazed her there. Blake covered her mouth in shock, eyes widening in fear and disgust with herself. "I…I shot you."

"I said shut up, didn't I?" Yang stammered out, gripping Blake's shoulders tighter in a light squeeze. She forced herself to sit up straight again, looking down at her partner whose amber eyes were full of tears. She watched her lip quiver as they spilled over her cheeks, spattering the shingles between them. "I hardly expected to find you alive, Blake… It's almost been a month since you went missing, and I've heard things about the city… Seen them myself, now. I was so desperate to hate you, but so worried you weren't okay at the same time. Turns out I'm not strong enough to turn my back on my team. I know you wouldn't have left if you weren't just as scared as I was to be so incomplete. I know you weren't trying to hurt me as bad as you did, so I've decided not to hate you. This arm helps, so—hey!" Blake had buried her face in Yang's lap, whimpering and bawling uncontrollably. After a few moments, Yang laid first her left arm on her back, then the prosthetic right arm. Blake winced.

"How…?"

"My dad called in a few favors with some Atlas technicians that got stuck in Vale when the CCT went down. It feels dead, but at least it let me come find you. You're skin and bones, Blake; you were going to die out here. Why wouldn't you just come back? Why can't you stop yourself from being so self-destructive?" She absently pat her back, thinking back to the night before the dance at Beacon.

"I would rather have died, cold, alone, and starving, than to have seen you suffering… I was too scared to face anyone after what happened because I was too weak to fight Adam." Blake sniffled and wiped her eyes, turning her attention to Yang's wound. She removed her bow, freeing her pointed furry ears and wrapped the band tightly around a scrap of cloth she tore off the side of her shirt, keeping it pressed hard against the bloody hole in Yang's shoulder. She seemed mostly unfazed, but by the way her body twitched and shivered, Blake could tell she was in pain.

"Blake, you promised me you wouldn't keep running. Especially from us. Instead, you went back on your word when we, when I, needed you most of all. All I did for most of the time you were gone was sit in the window and cry. Me! It hurt me more than I can make you understand, but I'm not willing to let you go again. I know you'll just get yourself killed out here without me, and we're still a team whether you want it or not. The damage is done, but you can start to make it up to me by doing what's right. For me and for you. Come with me."

Blake was silent for a time, finishing her brief makeshift doctoring of the bullet wound. She sat back against the chimney, looked Yang in the eyes, and nodded. "I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you." Her ears twitched again, this time followed by an exceptionally painful throb in her belly. She grimaced, grunting in agony as the rotten fruit twisted her gut. Yang gripped her wrist and made her follow, still very shaky on her feet, back to the steeple they had first climbed over. The bloody blonde climbed down to the lower end of the belfry very slowly and punched out a window, sliding inside through the opening onto a platform left undecorated save for a single closed door in the ground which led below. Blake followed her closely. Both girls collapsed when they entered, dropping onto to their backs.

Yang sidled up next to Blake, resting on the elbow of her good arm with her head in her hand. She reached with her other arm over to Blake, rubbing her stomach gently. "Don't you dare think of running away on me again, you hear? I've worried about you enough, I don't want to imagine how I'd feel if I had to kick your ass next time I found you." Blake nearly smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

They laid down on their backs side by side and stared out the window. The shattered remnants of the moon stared back at them, casting a dark glow over the reunited partners. Yang still seethed beneath broken skin and Blake was still mortified by what she had done to her, both in that day and nearly a month prior, but at last they had each other to rely on again. As they laid there, chilled by evening air and watching the last light of day disappearing from the sky with Yang gently massaging Blake's upset stomach, pinpricks stabbed against the fingers of her right hand. They spread, burning strangely; her hand throbbed.

Feeling had returned to her right arm at last.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Yang awoke early the following morning, long before the sun would peek out over the horizon. She rubbed her eyes and rolled onto her left elbow, keeping all pressure off her bandaged right shoulder. The spot where Blake had laid the night before close by was empty, inciting a second of sharp panic in Yang's heart before she realized the Faunus was only a few feet away, sitting watch in the shattered window. One of her legs hung down, lightly kicking back and forth as she stared at Remnant's moon. Yang took a deep breath and rose to her feet slowly, pushing off her knees to straighten out and crossing over to Blake.

One of her hands fell on the girl's cold shoulder, causing her to jump soundlessly in her grasp. "You need to get back to bed. You're exhausted. Sick. You don't have to—"

"But I do," Blake murmured, looking down on Vale from their vantage point. "No matter how safe we feel, we aren't. I at least owe it to you to make sure nothing else hurts you… Plus I can't sleep." She seemed ashamed to admit that last, looking at nothing particular but averting her eyes. Yang rolled hers in response, simply raising her other hand to occupy Blake's remaining shoulder and forcefully tugging her back in the window with ease despite a dull throb in her right arm. The fingers of her bionic hand tingled, receptive to the coldness of Blake's skin. Her partner gasped in surprise and slight protest, though their refuge was infinitely warmer that outside and any degree of human contact was deeply soothing. She looked up at Yang from her new place on the floor, leaning back on her arms which held her up from behind.

Blake was about to open her mouth to speak again when Yang turned her back, going to look through her things. Among what she had brought with her was an abundance of bread and dried fruit; she carried the food in a metal lunchbox to Blake and dropped it next to her. Wide amber eyes gazed longingly at the container, first looking into Yang's mauve orbs for approval before she flipped down the lid's restraints and tore into as much as she could get her hands on.

The bread absorbed the sickly sweetness of the oranges that still stuck to the insides of her mouth, bringing relief in more ways than one as the soft loaf disappeared slice by slice down her gullet. Blake wasted no time shoveling dried cranberries into her mouth, almost forgetting to chew. The taste meant nothing, only the slow ebbing of pain in her gut bringing her any relief. She wordlessly accepted a canteen of water from Yang who offered it over from a crouched position off to her left. Of all she had been offered, nothing felt better than the cool rush of water down her burning throat that soothed her churning stomach. When she was at last satisfied, she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes while one hand came to rest on her stomach. Her cheeks burned pink with the realization that Yang had watched her entire gluttonous display in silence, but with as hungry as she was, Blake couldn't find it within herself to care.

Yang was just glad to have spared her of starvation, despite having depleted much of what seemed to be their only rations for an indeterminate period. The Vale Safe Zone wasn't too far away, and she imagined they could resupply there if they could reach the phalanx without encountering another army of Grimm. Either way, her mind was made up; they had found a defensible, mostly safe refuge in this tower and neither of them were in the best condition to continue fighting. "We're staying here today."

Blake turned her head quickly, looking up again at Yang as if she were unfamiliar. The sun cracked over the horizon, casting a colorful glow over the horizon that broke through the hazy darkness surrounding the city. "What do you mean we're staying? There's no reason for it; it would just be a waste of our time. People are still dying out there because we aren't there to help them."

Yang squeezed her fingers into a balled up fist, muttering under her breath, "Didn't stop you from wasting a month in this dump…" She took a deep breath and exhaled before looking Blake in the eyes and exhaling. "Look, you're pale as a ghost. Worse than usual, I should say. You're sick, probably more now than ever, and so sleep deprived you look like you might be knocked over by the wind. Nothing about you really screams 'healthy' to me. Neither of us are in a condition to fight for our lives if it comes down to it, which we both know could happen any time. That's why we're staying, alright? I didn't come after you to watch a few Nevermores pick you apart." She scooted over and sat down next to Blake, who actually cracked a faint smile at her comment.

"Fair enough… I guess we could use a day off."

Blake grunted, yawning awake as her upright body shifted uncomfortably against the wall at her back. With her arms outstretched, her fingers found themselves enclosed within a cascading waterfall of golden hair. She crawled forward hesitantly, inching away from the wall on her hands and knees to check on Yang. The brawler was fast asleep and seemingly comfortable at the moment judging by the steady rise and fall of her chest and slow, quiet sound of her breathing that matched it. Blake seized the rare moment, inching over to her teammate and again extending her arms, this time intentionally lacing the other girl's silky hair through her fingers. Until only a few days prior, Yang had lived at home; faint smells of care products lingered on every strand and peppered her skin, mingling in a way that soothed Blake's deep anxiety. She pawed at her hair hesitantly, delighting in her forbidden behavior. Something so simple made everything easier to process: This was the real Yang. Sleeping in front of her was the Yang whom had been her closest friend for a year, the one who had supported her always and continuously forgave her countless mistakes, even when it hurt her to do so. This was the one person in all of Remnant she trusted with every ounce of her being. This was the Yang who had saved her.

This was the Yang whom she had abandoned.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, burying her face in the pillow of blonde hair draped over her shoulder. She hugged the sleeping woman around both shoulders, gentle enough that it wouldn't wake as heavy of a sleeper as she knew her partner to be. She held her there for almost a full minute, releasing her when her breath hitched and she knew dwelling any further would bring those insufferable tears. Blake gathered herself with a few deep breaths and laid back against the wall once again. She had only slept an hour or two judging by the position of the moon, which had just begun to disappear over the horizon. Dawn would be upon them at any moment. However, given Yang's order to stay put for one day, Blake allowed her tired eyes to slip shut once again.

"You know, no matter how many times you say it, I don't really get that feeling."

Blake's eyes cracked open, shooting upright as Yang spoke. She watched the blonde roll over to the other side to face her. Her face displayed her hurt plainly beneath even the dark circles around her eyes and the worried creases in her forehead. She felt the amplified pain beneath her friend's already damaged exterior, but she was lost for words. Yang sat up, crossing one leg over the other and staring at the Faunus.

"You keep saying you're sorry. You're so sorry, but you were scared. So you ran. One promise broken. Then instead of thinking about how I might feel when I woke up, missing an arm and my best friend, you chose to break another promise. Remember the night before the dance? I know you never said it exactly, but I thought you were agreeing to stop this one-man crusade nonsense. Still, you chose to come back _here_ of all places, a Grimm infested warzone getting worse by the day looking for things you know aren't here! It's the equivalent of _suicide,_ Blake!"

"Yang, I—" Blake stammered, trying to defend herself. She was glad to be cut off, having no words.

 _"_ _Shut up!_ " Yang was on her feet now, having taken a wide stance with her fists pumping angrily at her sides at nearly every word. "The last thing I saw before everything went dark was a sword in your gut! I don't know about you, but I was terrified for you. If I hadn't blacked out myself, I'd have been by your side every second until you were on your feet…"

Blake rose to her feet as well, stepping a bit closer. Her heart burned in her chest, pounding hard. "Yang, my injury was minor, and it wasn't your fault! I wanted you to go, to get away and let him kill me—"

"I would never let anyone hurt you!"

"—but you losing your arm was entirely because of me! Adam only wanted to hurt me, to take away the things I loved. He wanted me to suffer for leaving him and the White Fang, and he saw the way I looked when I heard your voice! If it weren't for me, you'd never have gotten hurt. I am _sick_ and _tired_ of being the damsel in distress, the one who needs constant rescuing from my mistakes and my past, especially when it's the only family I have on this forsaken world who constantly puts themselves in harm's way to save me! I'd rather die than see you hurt for my mistakes!"

" _Then why the hell are you killing me with this one?!"_ Yang screamed, incensed with burning red eyes. Her hair glowed, flowing behind her at random of its own volition. Blake looked terrified, her golden eyes widening and scanning every feature of the furious face of her friend. She began to take a step back, but instead slowly inched closer, reaching to grip brown-clad shoulders that singed her sensitive, raw fingertips. She moved to bury her face in Yang's shoulder, beginning another long step towards her teammate with hopes of apologizing and cooling her off. Yang's clenched fists shook violently, trying to decide whether or not she could accept such an apology. Her body decided for her, pushing Blake so hard in the stomach the young Faunus fell backwards onto her rear. Her eyes widened further still, her mouth agape as the familiar form of Yang devolved into a creature fueled by rage. Still, she understood; her head hung dejectedly.

Yang crossed the room, heavy footfalls causing the floorboards to creak uncomfortably beneath her. Blake opened one eye and glanced up, seeing her arm raising from her side over Blake's head. She squeezed both eyes more tightly shut, wincing as air denoting motion passed over her head. Still, the heavy blow she was expecting did not come. Instead, pain flared up in the feline ears flattened to the top of her head as the ribbon encasing them fell away. The soreness made itself especially apparent on its way out, slowly ebbing as cool air ran across them, lifting the matted down tufts of fur to their normal characteristic fluffiness. They twitched in response to the quick change, though Blake hardly noticed; her eyes had become full saucers, staring down at the dusty ground where the black ribbon that made up her bow fluttered slowly down.

"Y-Yang…?"

The blonde stepped around and knelt down in front of her. She was shaking all over, trembling horribly as if she were freezing to death. Her deep lilac eyes filled Blake's amber orbs, never losing their fire even as water pooled at their brim. "All I wanted was to wake up and know you were okay. All I wanted was to wake up in this… _crazy_ world of hate, and monsters, and death, and decay…and find out you were still there to be my rock. Instead, you—" Her voice broke, devolving into choked sobs. She rested her chin on one of her knees, shifting most of her weight to the other. One gloved hand closed over her mouth, trying to stifle the violent bursts of intense crying that made her cheeks burn hotter than her previous fury.

"Instead I ran, and I wasn't there for you. I left you alone, scared. I forced you to deal with your injury on your own while I went out in search of death." Her tone was solemn and remorseful, dripping with regret. She again reached out to Yang, gripping her shoulders tightly. This time, the fiery brawler did not resist, allowing Blake to instead pull her in closer. "But you came after me. You saved me again, gave me my sanity, and gave me back the one person in the world I've come to need for survival. Yang, I can't even begin to imagine just what I did to you by being so damn _selfish,_ but everything I do until the day I die from here on out will be dedicated to making it all up to you. I can't apologize, not enough, but I can swear to stay by your side for as long as it takes. We were inseparable partners before Cinder Fall, and if you'll have me I want the same thing again."

Yang was silent save for a few sharp, trembling breaths, still clinging to Blake a bit too tightly. The Faunus didn't try to break away, however, enduring a slight shortness of breath as she pat the blonde's back. Seeing her friend in such a position stung, filling her with regret, especially because she had caused this pain.

"Blake…how can I trust you? How can I know you won't just break your promise again? You've run away from your team twice now. This time, it was so much worse… I never expected it either. I never thought you would _abandon_ us like that." Yang took a deep breath, closing her eyes and looking up from Blake's shoulder. Her voice still shuddered though she had regained some of her usual composure. "I know you're sorry. I know we both want to be a team again. I know that I'm not willing to let you go, but what I don't know is that you won't just hurt me again. I don't know how to make me believe—"

Blake took one of Yang's hands and peeled her fist open, placing something between her palms before closing the girl's fingers back over the object. Yang unwittingly held her breath as she observed with significant curiosity, bringing her hand up closer to her face before looking at the silky item she had been given. A long black ribbon sat crumpled in her fist. Looking up into Blake's solemn face, she saw her furry black ears flattened atop her head. Her lower lids were speckled with small tears.

"Okay… Okay, I believe you."

The two embraced warmly, wrapping their arms around each other. The copious physical and emotional trauma both girls had been through was set aside for the moment, relieved by their quiet reunion.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Blake folded her arms in front of her stomach as she walked along just behind Yang. They stalked through the barren streets of Vale toward the location Yang had left her motorbike just a few days prior. Though she initially felt glad to be leaving Vale at the other woman's demand, her apprehension of the two-wheeled death trap started at the mere mention of Yang's precious Bumblebee. _Even the name is irritating,_ Blake thought bemusedly as the knot in her stomach twisted. Nervous tension continued to build with each step, though her teammate remained blissfully unaware of the young Faunus' fears. She had ridden in doorless aircrafts, four-wheeled automobiles, and even ran along a moving train but nothing compared to the disdain she held for the long, sleek sports bike her partner loved so dearly.

Yang whistled sharply at the sight of her Bumblebee when they rounded the corner and entered the alleyway where she had left the vehicle in the shadow of a tall building. It had been remarkably untouched by the roving hordes of monsters, still in perfect working order. She closed the remaining distance between herself and the motorcycle, not stopping as she threw one leg over the side of the bike and pivoted onto her usual spot in the seat. She cocked an eyebrow, releasing a confused "Huh?" when she saw Blake's less-than-amused expression.

Blake shuddered as her eyes gave the yellow-orange sunburst design a brief once-over. She turned her head away and grimaced. Her ears again flattened to the sides of her head. When she approached her seat behind Yang, she prodded the leather seat with a single pointed finger, drawing her hand back as if it burned her. _This is how I die,_ she thought. _I'm going to die._

"What's the matter, Blakey? Afraid of little old Bumblebee here?"

Leave it to Yang Xiao Long to tease her only hours after one of the most emotionally taxing nights of their lives.

"I am not!" She paused, looking from Yang's amethyst eyes to a particularly interesting pattern in the concrete sidewalk. "Not really…" She spoke softer, raising one hand to rub her other arm. "Maybe just a little."

Yang smirked and turned around in her seat, taking her aviator sunglasses from their resting place hanging from her shirt neck and sliding them back over her face. "Aww, don't worry… You've got a real master driving her. Just take a seat and relax, it's gonna be a long ride!"

Blake was still apprehensive, slowly taking a seat on the back end of the bike. However, the moment her feet left the ground to hug the sides of the vehicle, all four limbs shot out at once to find something solid to cling to. As soon as her saucer eyes reduced to their normal size, she shot a glare at Yang, who was holding a hand over her mouth in a desperate, futile attempt to stifle her laughter. "Maybe it's the driver I'm scared of, you fiend…" She muttered with embarrassment.

Yang reached out to pinch the Faunus's rosy cheeks, receiving no small protest in return. "So cute. Here," She reached for her own torso, digging her orange scarf out from within her jacket and unfolded it, leaning over towards Blake and slinging the garment around her neck and over her face, covering the bridge of her nose but leaving her eyes exposed. "Wear this and the wind won't feel so harsh. Sorry, I didn't even think to bring my helmet, much less a backup." She turned again, taking her place at the controls once more. With a turn of the key, the engine roared to life. Yang had the wind knocked out of her as a pair of arms closed tightly around her stomach.

Blake had jumped forward the moment the engine turned on, terrified beyond measure. She pressed herself into Yang while simultaneously holding her teammate as close as possible. The brawler was forced to pry her hands away so she could breathe, though they were replaced immediately in an only slightly weaker grip. She put her chin on Yang's shoulder, looking directly at the three unfamiliar gauges on the motorcycle's dash rather than her chuckling, choking partner.

"You really are terrified, aren't you? I can feel your heart beating against my back."

"Just drive and never speak of this to anyone."

Bumblebee sped off away from the alley, its dull roar attracting Grimm far too slow to come anywhere near the duo. They spotted only a few of the creatures as Yang navigated the cracked streets, easily dodging whatever threats came. Blake, however, tensed up every time the decorated sports bike wobbled greater than ten degrees to either side, made especially mortifying to shift from side to side. Her grip around Yang's waist tightened immediately each time; she would bury her face in Yang's hair and refuse to look until her chauffeur swore they had straightened out.

As time passed and they reached almost entirely Grimm-free segments of smooth, undamaged highway, Blake's fears were slowly abated. Her newest string of promises included complete and total trust in her partner with her life, an easy price for the same in return, but it didn't change her nature. She inherently feared moving to unfamiliar territory, particularly by way of a motor vehicle, due to her feline DNA, though that fear only manifested itself in her own personal disposition against motorcycles. Still, so much time clinging to Yang for dear life without real reason only enhanced her trust in the blonde and made her feel safer despite her fears.

Blake still clung desperately to Yang by the time Bumblebee began to slow down, though her grip had loosened significantly. Soon, they were within a few blocks of the Vale Safe Zone; troops were likely making rounds in the immediate area. Yang slowed the bike to a halt, stopping to give Blake her bow before they rejoined civilization. Having been without the secretive accessory for so long now, she had nearly forgotten. Tying it back over her sensitive ears almost immediately caused a dull throb in the tissue, but maintaining her secret still seemed worth the minor pain. After expertly forming the last knot above her head, she nodded to her partner who brought them forward up to the safe zone gates. A chain link fence stood in their way. A voice called down from above.

"Who's there? Who's that?"


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Blake sank slowly down into the hot water pooled around her knees. Steam rose around her, hissing in beautiful harmony with her sigh of relief. Pallid, frozen flesh thawed all at once; the searing water spilled over the brim of the bathtub. What was left settled around the two mounds of her pale knees. Her eyes slipped shut as the bath embraced her warmly, her first time bathing in nearly a month.

 _The Vale Safe Zone welcomed them with open arms. Civilians lined the streets; aside from the overwhelming military presence, this sector of the city seemed as if it had been untouched by the Grimm. The hazy sky served as the only reminder that the city just beyond the Atlesian walls was a wasteland, little more than a gray battlefield of so many thousands of people's broken lives and shattered dreams. When Yang and Blake were brought through the security checkpoints and into the safe zone, those who knew them as Beacon students who had fought at the Battle of Vale one month prior brightened up and praised them. They were each rushed to the aid tents for a hot meal and medical examination, though Blake could see in Yang's eyes that the smile she showed to those who lauded them was false. A second examination of the crowd revealed that some still held Yang responsible for what had happened; they believed she had assaulted Mercury intentionally and attracted the Grimm. Forced to suppress her anger, Blake walked faster to the aid tent._

 _"_ _You can't blame yourself for what happened here Yang. It wasn't our fault." She whispered without looking over at the troubled brawler._

 _Yang sighed out her response, only shooting her partner a brief sideways glance. "Easy for you to say. You weren't one of Cinder's pawns. As far as anyone else is concerned, I assaulted Mercury. All they saw was me blasting a hole in some poor kid's ankle... even you thought so at first."_

 _"_ _You know why I thought so, Yang. I trusted myself less than I did you; Adam crushed my faith in others. But I trust you implicitly. Cinder did this, not you, no matter what everyone else saw that night. Most of them have even realized that by now. Vale is in ruins and so many people are dead because of_ her, _not us. We did everything we could." She finally turned her head, stopping in her tracks just inside the white tent. Despite the oily stench of fish just ahead, Blake forced Yang to look at her. "Feeling bad about it now isn't going to bring anyone back. If me being a coward for so long, running away from everything that scared me has taught me anything at all, it's that. Doctor Oobleck was right. We have to learn from every tragedy and push ourselves to make sure it doesn't happen again."_

 _Yang closed her eyes, releasing a small chuckle. "Precisely," she mused, imitating their professor. She was silent for a time, crossing her arms and staring at the gravel beneath her feet. Finally, she looked back into Blake's amber eyes and nodded her way. "Hey…thanks. You always manage to cheer me up." She administered a quick, playful punch to the Faunus' shoulder, causing her to wince in pain. Yang cocked her head for a moment, frowning before she resigned to a simple one-armed hug around her partner. "Let's go get you some of that fish."_

The tuna was divine.

Blake lifted her head, considering all that had happened since they arrived here in the safe zone. She was clean and her stomach was full of what may well be the best meal she had ever tasted. Despite their predicament, the remaining people of Vale were doing remarkably well behind their fences. _I really have no idea why I didn't come here sooner. I guess I never thought I deserved it. Right again, Yang._ She shook her head, crawling out of her bath and pulling the stopper to drain the lukewarm, sudsy water.

She grabbed a soft towel that hung from a nearby hook, drying herself before changing into the fresh set of civilian clothes that had been left for her. Tight fitting jeans hugged her long legs leading up into a black v-neck tee beneath a simple grey Beacon sweatshirt. Despite the tight fit, she was glad for the comfortable change of clothing; she hadn't had the luxury of multiple outfits for nearly a month. Blake was cleaner and much happier for that, though she felt it wasn't her place to take even this single outfit from the refugees here. Still, she was concerned how they might treat Yang without her present. It seemed to be popular belief that she had assaulted Mercury and attracted the Grimm while the silver-haired martial artist's involvement in orchestrating so much death and destruction remained a secret to the masses. She zipped up her boots and emerged from the small room into a narrow hallway. A handful of very fortunate families had been fortunate enough to have their homes spared by the Grimm and left somewhere inside the safe zone. Most of these had been used for community housing since the attack, but a particularly wealthy family had been allowed the luxury of continued privacy. Despite this, they had taken both members of Team RWBY into their home after they had eaten to wash and rest up.

Blake descended the stairs into a quiet little living room complete with a loveseat and armchair wrapped around a fireplace. Turning her head at the sound of tumblers moving in a doorknob, she caught sight of Yang emerging from a steamy bathroom, having just finished her shower. Unlike Blake, she hadn't dressed for the weather outside; her outfit more closely resembled her typical nightclothes, a pair of black short shorts topped with a yellow tee shirt. Her hair was still damp, loosely draped over her back.

"You're not going out in that, are you?" Blake cocked her head to the side, folding her arms as she leaned over the back of the loveseat. Yang shrugged and crossed over to the armchair, taking a seat there while furiously rubbing her hair with a white towel.

"I figured we were staying in. You haven't slept in a bed in a month, Blake; that can't be good for you. Remember, you weren't exactly living healthy in Vale. That doctor we met said he'd look you over first thing tomorrow." Yang peeled the towel away from her hair and folded it back in her lap. Her toes curled on the soft carpet. "You know, what you did was stupid. Insisting on staying in Vale like that when the safe zone was right here. You could've been comfortable. We both know you found out the White Fang were gone almost instantly." She didn't seem to be accusing Blake this time, instead sounding more astonished at the fact she had passed up any comforts for her own hardship. Still, her words stung.

Blake frowned. "I wanted to. I even thought about it. Just like I thought about coming back to Patch to be with you, or to go after Weiss in Atlas, or even to run to Mistral myself. But I couldn't." Her arms remained folded, though she stepped around to the other side of the loveseat and dropped down onto the soft cushion. "No matter where I could have gone, someone would have recognized me. I would have been too afraid." She folded her hands in her lap, looking down at her calloused fingertips and bruised hands. Surviving the last month had been infinitely harder than her entire childhood growing up outside the four kingdoms. She had chosen that life. "Maybe I was subconsciously trying to convince myself I was strong. Even if I knew deep down I was just a coward."

"Blake, you _are_ strong. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met. You're just...so afraid of your own mistakes, even the ones you had no choice but to make. I can't hold that against you forever. I don't think you've always been that way. From what little you've told me about the White Fang before all of this, the way I see it, Adam turned you into some threatened child afraid of her own shadow before he built you back up as the person he wanted you to be. Still, you held on to parts of yourself, good and bad. I understand how you must have felt worrying about me, but I made the choice to jump into the fight and I was just as worried if not more so not knowing where you were or if you were even alive. Just like I'm worried about Ruby. I came after you first, not just because you were closer, but because I need my partner." Yang stood back on her feet, crossing the living room and joining Blake on the loveseat, gripping one of the Faunus' shoulders tightly.

"I promised I wouldn't leave you again. I'm going to keep that promise. Before we leave for Mistral, though, there's more that I have to tell you." She tensed, looking down into her lap. She felt Yang's muscles tighten as well, feeling she was preparing herself for more unwelcome news. Blake was unfortunately forced to give her what she expected.

"What is it?"

"That night, before you found me, Adam… He taunted me. He insisted I was a traitor, insulted me, kept mocking me while calling me his 'love.' But that wasn't all."

"That creep… He's still obsessed with you."

"Exactly. But he's taken it beyond anything I've seen before. He didn't just threaten me, he swore he would destroy everything and everyone I love and care about. He has the entirety of the White Fang in his pocket, Yang… We saw what they're capable of in full force back at Beacon. Whether it's for the good of the Faunus or not, he'll throw everything he has at us until he gets what he wants. Adam is insane, Yang; he doesn't care who has to die to get what he wants, and before you showed up he claimed the first thing he did to hurt me would be to kill you. As soon as he knows where we are, which he will the instant we approach Mistral, we'll have a lot more than a few Grimm to deal with. He won't hesitate. The fact we escaped that night… I don't expect he'd be willing to just kill us."

Yang was silent for a time. She had drawn her knees up to her chest and laid both arms over them, burying her chin between her hands. Her eyes occasionally blinked back up at Blake, whom had begun to look panicked despite their presently comfortable and safe situation.

"Torture, you mean."

Blake nodded.

"Ruby is in Mistral, Blake. Cinder is too. Adam took my arm. Cinder took Pyrrha, Penny, and who knows how many more lives? I'm not going to run and hide. I sat back and watched for too long. There's no chance I'm going to just stay here waiting for everyone else we care about to die; I'm not wanted here anyway. They're smiling now, but how many starving people who blame me for all of this will it really take before we're kicked out anyway? Tonight, we rest. Tomorrow, we get you checked out and then we move. No more wasting time… We're going to take back what they've stolen, then take ten times as much." Her eyes ignited for a moment as she issued her final threat to the evil that swept across Remnant.

Blake placed her forehead against Yang's shoulder. "I'm with you, every step of the way. No matter what."


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Blake laid in a hospital bed, boredly peering around the room. It took a substantial degree of self-control not to rip the heart monitor from her finger and leave; she felt perfectly fine and as Yang had said, they were wasting precious time. Though it scared her immensely to rush headlong into the lion's den, practically handing themselves over willingly to the enemy, she desired revenge on Adam and Cinder just as much as her blonde teammate. In the short time since their reunion, Blake had felt infinitely more useful and driven than she had all through her time wandering aimlessly through the lost city although little had truly been accomplished.

It wasn't long before word of their arrival had spread throughout most of the safe zone. As such, a few notable visitors came to the hospital, or rather the office building they had converted into a medical center. A dozen floors housed a dozen patients each, as did the two adjacent offices. A team of six doctors did what they could for the hundreds of wounded. Many of those Blake had seen here had clearly been treated for nearly a month, covered in irritated red scars where Grimm attacks had rent their flesh. Whatever the doctors could do for them wasn't enough.

A nurse stepped into the small square office where Blake waited, carrying a clipboard and a small black box. Yang anticipated both the box's contents and Blake's reaction, having the foresight to stand from the floor and cross over to her friend's bed. The Faunus dug her nails into Yang's bionic arm, eyes widening at the sight of the tiny needle.

"Miss Belladonna, we need to administer a blood test…" The woman was clearly impatient and stressed, her frizzy hair standing out on all sides. She tapped her foot, glaring at Yang to calm the agitated girl. Blake had curled up on the left side of the bed, both arms wrapped tightly around Yang's right arm, trying still to scoot further away from the nurse. Yang rolled her eyes, half-smirking to herself with a breathless chortle.

The brawler dropped to her knees, yanking her cold steel limb away from Blake only to close her warm left hand over both of her teammate's at once, holding them in front of her chin. "Hey, you've taken worse. Don't let those genes control you, kitty-cat. You're a Faunus and a huntress, not some pussy. It's just a little needle. You won't even flinch-just look at me." She smiled, squeezing Blake's hands once for good measure before releasing them. Although her choice of words weren't particularly amusing to her Faunus friend, they seemed to do their job. Blake relaxed and laid still on the bed save for one hand clinging tightly to Yang's wrist. She locked eyes with her partner again, taking deep breaths to relax. Yang stared back; somehow, she heard her own heartbeat in that moment.

Neither of them noticed the nurse leave the room, Blake's blood sample in hand.

"Miss Belladonna, your blood work came back. I'm pleased to tell you we found no traces of any potentially harmful diseases; however, your cells have lost a lot of water. You've been dehydrated for an extended period and it may take some time for you to recover fully. As such, you may experience periods of extreme fatigue, headaches, dizziness or lightheadedness, or shortness of breath. In extreme cases, you may experience a high fever or, due to your extended period of starvation, possible seizures. Your blood pressure is a bit high as well, though nothing to be especially concerned about so long as you stay out of any stressful situations or combat, in your case. Now, regarding your sleep—"

Yang cut in, standing up from Blake's bedside. "Whoa, doc, hold on. We're not staying long. There are people that need our help and we need to move as soon as possible. I-"

"Miss Xiao Long, if you care for your friend's health you will _not_ be leaving the Vale Safe Zone until she has had time to rest. Without proper nourishment and time for her brain to rest, especially if she were to continue active duty as you so obviously intend, she could suffer a possibly fatal stroke." She turned her attention then to Blake, seemingly ignoring Yang now. "If what you say is true and you truly did spend a full month alone in Vale, Miss Belladonna, especially with minimal sleep, it's very likely you suffered some mental trauma in that time. Have you experienced any hallucinations, heard any sounds or anything that wasn't really there?"

Blake tensed up visibly, her eyes darting between the nurse and Yang. "Um, well… I...eh." The Faunus cleared her throat, reaching up to rub the back of her neck. "I did, yes. After the first few weeks, I started to see...ahem, _people,_ who weren't actually there. They spoke to me, too. Told me things I wanted to hear, or argued with me directly as if they had honest views separate from my own." Her amber eyes turned down to her lap. She felt Yang's questioning stare burning into the side of her head. "I realized almost immediately that it wasn't real, but they wouldn't leave me be."

The woman scratched notes hastily onto a clipboard, only occasionally glancing up to her patient. "The extended isolation combined with extreme combat stress over such a long period would have made it more surprising if you hadn't started seeing things. Have these hallucinations stopped since you were reunited with Miss Xiao Long?"

Blake nodded her head, swallowing hard before she summoned the will to ask, "Am I crazy?"

Her nurse actually cracked a smile for the first time that morning. "No, Blake. In fact, with the proper rest and plenty of water, you'll be just fine in no time. Until you're rested, you may experience some mild forgetfulness. Some cognitive dissonance is to be expected; if you find it hard to focus or think extensively on any subject, you needn't worry. Stay relaxed for a few days and everything will be just fine. Remember, no fighting. Your blood pressure isn't something we need to be concerned with right now, but high stress situations could exacerbate the issue resulting in heart complications."

Blake bowed her head in the woman's direction, moving to climb off the bed. She swung both legs over one side and stood next to Yang. "Thank you, ma'am. I appreciate you seeing us on such short notice; I understand you're extremely busy. We'll be on our way." Turning her head to Yang, who seemed in deep thought, the two left the makeshift hospital side by side. Outside, the sun shone down on them, cutting through the Grimm fog above just enough to simulate daytime for the refugees.

"Yang, we can leave for Mistral right now. I feel fine, I swear. I'm-"

Yang held up a hand to silence her nervous speed talking, straightening her neck. "No chance. You've made enough life threatening mistakes already. You're just lucky you didn't start having seizures or anything before; there's no way I'm going to be responsible for taking you back out to die." She folded her arms, smirking the slightest bit at the agitated Faunus.

"But what about-"

"Ruby can handle herself for a few days longer without our help. I planned on staying only as long as we _need_ to. Right now, I'd say you need to stay, so that's what we're doing."

"Yang-"

"Don't fight me on this, Blake. I can't have you collapsing on me in the middle of a fight or something. You and I both know the field isn't exactly the most comfortable or relaxing place, and it's never easy finding food or water once what we bring runs dry. I'd only have myself to blame if something were to happen. Understand?" Blake looked away, regretfully narrowing her eyes, but gave a quick nod nonetheless.

"We'll get to Mistral. We'll find Ruby and the others. For now, let's just get something to eat, huh?" Yang nudged her partner's shoulder playfully with her own, hoping that some encouragement would help her to realize that their lateness in leaving wasn't her fault. Deep in her core, Yang itched to get moving right away, even considering the possibility of leaving Blake behind. She mentally chastised herself, pushing all such impatient thoughts to the back of her mind. Blake had finally convinced her that she really wouldn't let herself run away again, no matter how terrified she may be for any reason; it only made sense that their agreement be made mutual. She needed the Faunus with her, for support and company alike.

"Is everything alright, Yang?"

The blonde snapped back to reality. She hadn't moved since alerting Blake to their change of plans. Yang quickly threw an arm loosely around the other woman's neck, donning her frequent cheeky grin.

"Sorry about that Blakey, I was just thinking of all the cutesy junk I can do while you're stuck under _my_ care!"

Blake scoffed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're impossible," she muttered, though a small smirk betrayed the hidden amusement in her voice. The duo walked together side by side through the streets, mingling with the other civilians as they crossed the crescent safe zone back towards the home of their host family. Although it was early in the morning, it seemed like almost every refugee was out in force. Friends and family congregated in public, happily banding together to enjoy another day free of attack by the hellish beasts that lurked just beyond the military's walls. Their continued positivity, the general satisfaction of the populace, likely served as the greatest deterrent to another nightmarish onslaught from the Grimm. Despite their outward appearance, however, apprehension spread across their faces as clearly as day each time they glanced towards the frozen Grimm Dragon perched over the tallest spire of Beacon Academy. Blake shuddered, having seen the beast up close in person and in her nightmares.

They reached the decently sized house relatively quickly, welcomed back inside by the elderly couple who owned the property. After briefly explaining the situation, it was agreed they would continue to stay with the host family until Blake had sufficiently recovered for them to safely proceed to Mistral. The man, Eorlund, took his dusty cap and set off towards the provisions tent with a pad of stamps in hand while the woman, Hera, returned to her small one-room workshop to finish repairing Blake and Yang's standard battle outfits. What remained of Team RWBY was left alone in a modest square kitchen with ash wood cabinets and white marbled granite counters. Yang leaned against the shelves near the exit where the kitchen opened into the living room they had occupied much of the day before. Blake busied herself brewing hot maté tea for herself and her fellow tenant, should she be interested in the bitter beverage. Dark leaves churned in the water, rising back to crest above the murky brown fluid.

When Blake returned to the table with the tea and a tin filtered straw, Yang crinkled her nose and folded her arms over her chest. "Okay, ew. Normal tea I can understand, but that looks like you're drinking spinach water."

Blake replied at first with a deadpan stare. "This _is_ normal tea. It's much better for you than any of the sugary stuff they had at Beacon. You should try some, Yang. It might help you to relax." She rolled the straw between her thumb and index finger, pushing some of the leaves down deep into the container. Yellow-green water surged to the surface, sloshing around the surface.

"Normally I'd take your word for it. Then again, normally you're drinking something straight out of a cup. No thanks."

Blake rolled her eyes, simultaneously shrugging her shoulders and bringing the shiny straw to her lips. There was a slight whistle as air filtered through the straw's perforations, though it was quickly stalled by the hot, bitter liquid flowing up its length. The Faunus' face contorted for half a second, unaccustomed to the leafy taste and powdery texture, before easing and sipping down more. She let a slight purr rumble from deep within her chest, putting on a show to encourage Yang. Her muscles visibly relaxed and her eyes slipped shut. The grandfather clock in the living room beyond served as a timer for Blake. _Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock… Tick._

Yang threw herself down in a chair opposite Blake, refusing to look in her partner's direction with a clear pout in her protruding lower lip. Her arms were still folded across her chest and her legs splayed out beneath the table. Blake only smirked, opening her eyes halfway and sliding the oddly shaped container and straw halfway across the table. Yang wrapped both hands around the gourd-like base of the dish, catching the tin cylinder in her teeth. She tasted some of the bitterness already in the residual powder left intermingled with Blake's saliva. Still, she drew a sharp nasal breath before drawing the tea up through the straw. Her face instantly caved into a grimace, though once she had swallowed her first mouthful the bitterness came to rest comfortably on the back of her tongue, washed down by warm water devoid of any taste save for its oddly calming properties. She hadn't realized just how tired her sore limbs had become since she had left her father's house in Patch, even with her recent rest. Though she had a slight distaste for the herbal beverage, it reinvigorated her like little else could with surprising quickness. Before she realized how much she had drank, the straw hissed out a squelching gasp as the tea ran out; it was trying to suck up the wet leaves through the rounded head.

Yang dropped the straw too quickly, betraying her embarrassment. Her cheeks ignited a deep ruby red, burning hotter as she watched Blake attempt to stifle a giggle with her three middle fingers.

"Don't say it."

Blake's smirk widened. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Her sarcastic tone issued a threat Yang couldn't abide.

" _Blake. Don't you dare._ I'm sorry I drank it all!"

" _I-"_

 _"_ _Blake!"_

 _"_ _-told you so."_

Yang slammed her head down on the table with an audible thud accompanied by the brawler's own sounds of disgust. "You're the _worst._ "

"Consider it payback for drinking my half." Blake was still smirking at her, the devious half-smile of a feline toying with her prey.

"I said I was sorry." Yang slid her head up, resting her chin on her limp arms to look at Blake. Her smirk had finally blossomed into a white smile and her half-lidded eyes displayed the common caring nature beneath the devious critter that lived just beneath the quiet girl's surface. Yang couldn't stay frustrated when her partner looked at her like that...though she did have plenty of time to make it up to her tenfold.

"It's alright. I couldn't drink too much of the stuff anyway. Maté is good for exhaustion, but bad for hypertension. I think I'll have to make do with other methods for a while." She imitated Yang's lazy position, arms and legs splayed randomly above and below the table respectively. "Preferably something a bit more comfortable than going limp in a wooden dining chair."

Both stood at the same time, walking out into the living room. Blake briefly scanned Hera's bookshelf for something to read while Yang shifted the logs in the fireplace to accommodate another, piling the dying blaze higher for their comfort. Golden flames licked the blackened bricks, casting shadows around the room that danced playfully around the fiery glow. Blake curled her legs beneath her on the loveseat while Yang laid on her side on the rug in front of her fire, watching the crackling logs burn bright orange around its edges before floating down to join the black ashes piled below.

Yang thought back to her childhood in Patch, back when she and Ruby were still carefree children living in a dream with their parents. Summer Rose, her stepmom, would curl up with them by the fire and read some of their favorite stories whenever she came home from her missions across Remnant.

"Hey, Blake?"

The Faunus raised her golden eyes from the first page of the novella she had taken. They flickered with a reflection of the fire before her.

"Would you read that aloud? Please?"

Blake smiled softly this time, closing her eyes for a brief moment. " _The stranger came early in February, one wintry day, through a biting wind and a driving snow…"_


	10. Chapter 10

X

 _Yang gasped, collapsing to her knees. They were stained gray by grainy ashes that coated the ground. She clutched the bleeding stump of her right arm, taking deep breaths before squeezing the severed limb tightly. Her head reared back involuntarily as she loosed a terrible scream of pain, trying to slow the fountain of blood dripping between her thick fingers. She bit her lip to stifle the continued grunts, burying her teeth in the soft cartilage until she tasted copper. Her blurry eyes scanned the black sky above streaked with crimson. There was no sun, no moon providing light; all came from the unnatural purple glow on the horizon._

 _Yang stumbled slowly to her feet, lurching back and forth as she struggled to achieve some measure of balance. She limped towards the horde of Grimm, specifically the immense King Taijitu slithering at the head of their ranks. Standing atop the creature's head was a woman devoid of color save for the burning red eyes that matched those of her pet. Yes, she was a woman, but she was also Grimm; if she had ever been human at all, that was long gone. Whatever was still needed for anyone to realize this from her pallid complexion came with her sickening grin, stretched unnaturally wide across her face as her army left only smoke and bodies in its destructive wake._

 _The dripping sanguine trail left by Yang came to a halt as the two met halfway. The massive King Taijitu lowered its head, allowing Salem to step down onto the ashen battlefield. "It's admirable… No matter how much you lose, you're still so determined to combat the inevitable. No, perhaps admirable isn't the right word. Foolishness seems more apt, don't you think?" Her laugh brought Yang again to her knees. "What's left for you to gain by struggling? We are legion. Is it your friends? Your family? You fight for nothing."_

 _Yang raised her chin defiantly, breathing hard through clenched, orange teeth. Her jaw was set tightly clamped. "What do you know about humanity? What do you know about love?" She clutched her arm's stump tighter, feeling the burn spread throughout her body instantly. The blood flow slowed, though her vision blurred further._

 _Another bout of laughter erupted from pale, pursed lips. "I know how to exploit it. In all its wretchedness, I know how to make your flaws into my own weapons." Her head tipped back towards the Grimm behind her. An Ursa stepped forward, clutching a familiar red cloak in its paw. Ruby hung limply in the air, unconscious at the moment. Yang's heart skipped a beat; only one thing could follow Salem's threats. Her shaky, wide eyes stared into Ruby's face. Her sister slowly opened her eyes as she returned to consciousness. Her eyes scanned the broken horizon before coming to rest on the battered form of Yang._

 _Ruby's eyes widened. One by one, her teammates appeared by her side. Weiss was held up on her right, Blake on her left. Jaune, Nora, and Ren filled in the spaces by their sides. Qrow and Taiyang were brought forward last._

 _"_ _Y-Yang… H-H-Help u-"_

 _A glowing yellow pincer pierced her stomach from behind. Ruby was cut off as a thick globule of blood shot from her throat, spilling over her chin. Her eyes shot open wide for a moment as she struggled to speak, then slipped closed. The others struggled against their Ursi captors. Some cried, others' muffled screams were silenced by Salem's laughter. Tears were streaming down Blake's face; she watched Yang deteriorate in front of her._

 _Yang screamed until her throat tore. Hatred flowed from her crimson eyes in the form of burning tears, streaming down her face as she watched helplessly. Her body felt heavy, weighed down by an unseen force. She tried to scream again, but nothing came. She felt completely paralyzed. Her father was next. Taiyang howled in agony, rising above even the maddening cackle that filled the air. Yang was powerless to help as her friends and family were slaughtered in front of her one by one just to make a point. Her vision narrowed to a tunnel ringed by a black shadow. Her heart rate was rising still, though paralysis held her still and silent._

 _Salem took a handful of Blake's hair, pulling her head back towards the sky. A ruby colored fingernail traced the Faunus' neck. Hot fluid splattered Yang's face just before she collapsed on her side, made unconscious from blood loss._

Yang shot upright in bed, finding she could scream at last. Her ear splitting screech sliced the air, cutting through the calm of night. Her voice was hoarse, forced to rattle its way past the heavy burden of congestion piled on her chest. She was trembling. The hot tears on her face were consistent with the nightmare. It was all that seemed normal with the world at the time.

The only sound in the room audible beyond her choking sobs came in the form of quiet footfalls from the bed across from her own. They came quickly, immediately following her scream. The bed shook under added the added weight of her partner, it's wooden frame creaking in protest. Yang was thankful for the warm arms wrapped tightly around her torso that held her upright when she began to jerk forward; irrationality reigned over her thoughts, demanding she find Ruby if only to recover her little sister's body. The look on her face, the _terror_ in Ruby's silver eyes as that stinger punctured her abdomen, imprinted itself on the backs of Yang's eyelids. Blake squeezed her tighter, forcing her to sit against all her struggling. Neither said a word to the other until Yang had relaxed into a shaky silence, lying back against the headboard of her bed.

Blake was the first to speak. Her voice was heavy with sleep and rattled with concern, but still carried the same gentle softness and tenderness. "Yang...talk to me. What happened?" She laid a hand on her shivering back, slowly rubbing up and down, back and forth until her muscles relaxed and surrendered to her touch.

Yang sighed, leaning into her partner. "It all seemed so real. I… I don't really know where I was, but everything was covered in ashes. The sky was red and black, but I don't think it was night. There were no stars, but the sun and moon were gone too." She raised her shaking hand to cover her mouth, biting her lip to stifle another sob. "M-My arm had been severed again. It was bleeding bad… And there was… There was an army. Massive Grimm like we've never seen before. And they didn't seem like wild animals anymore, they formed ranks...but worst of all was that _horrible woman…_ She looked human, but she was a husk. Her face was almost like a Grimm's with skin as white as their protective plates. She was _controlling_ them. She…" Yang's breath faltered and she released a shuddering exhale.

"What is it?" Blake's face showed her clear concern and pity. Her fingers worked harder into Yang's back, smoothing out what kinks she found.

"She had taken _everyone_. You, Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Qrow, even dad… One Ursa each, holding you all up. Ruby called out for my help but I couldn't move, and-" Her eyes watered, burning again. Blake leaned over and wiped her eyes clear just before the tears fell.

"One by one, every one of you died. I was right there, just _watching._ But I couldn't move. _I couldn't fucking move!"_ Her body was wracked by a fresh bout of sobs, sending shivers down her spine. Hysteria tore down every barrier she had built for herself. Blake, at a loss, simply squeezed her partner around the torso and laid her head on the blonde's shoulder, listening to her cry.

"Shh… It's just a dream. It's just a dream. We're all here. We're all okay. We're going to find them, Yang. I promise."

"She killed you herself… Everyone else, the Grimm did it. You… Her laughter… She was _taunting_ me. With her nail, she…and then my face…" Yang fell apart again.

"It's all in your head. She knew how to hurt you because she's in your own mind. That woman, she isn't real, and neither is that world. I'm still here, and soon you'll see everyone else is fine too."

"I… I c-couldn't move…"

Blake raised her head from Yang's shoulder, instead hooking her index finger around the girl's tear-slicked chin. She forced Yang to raise her head, eliciting a small shocked gasp from her friend as they locked eyes in the dark. Pale moonlight through the window glinted off Blake's golden eyes.

"Hey… It's alright. Just look at me." Blake gave Yang the widest, most heartwarming grin she could muster. Hysterical tears stopped flowing. The nightmarish tethers to Yang's mind broke free, leaving the settling madness to dissipate. But that didn't put her at ease.

"What if it's real, Blake? What if _that's_ what's waiting for us? If we go to Mistral, find the White Fang and Cinder or whoever the hell else is behind all of this, who's to say we won't find that army of Grimm? How can we be sure we're not just running to our deaths?" Silent tears still streamed down the hardy brawler's blushing cheeks, though her sobbing had finally come to an end. She raised her hands to grip Blake's elbows tightly, instilled with a sense of great urgency.

"No matter what we find, we'll stop it together. Even if you're right and this is what the future has in store for us, I'm not going to turn and run this time. We have to find the others and put a stop to all of this before more people get hurt. Nothing in your dream has happened yet, so if nothing else, at least believe that we have the power to change that future. I already told you, I'm with you every step of the way." Blake shook her arms loose of Yang's vice grip, rising to her feet once more. The floorboards again creaked in protest as she stepped over to the window, drawing the curtains to either side. Moonlight flooded the room, illuminating the Faunus.

In the dark, Yang had seen little more than Blake's amber irises boring into her own. Now, however, she saw more than she had ever seen of her partner before. Her sleepwear was not revealing, no; she had simply borrowed an outfit similar to the robe she had worn to bed at Beacon from Hera. What Yang saw in that moment was infinitely more awe-inducing. Blake's pale flesh gave off a white glow with her back to the moon; her partner became a reservoir of light, reflecting the stars off her wide saucer eyes. She had abandoned her bow to sleep, giving her Faunus ears time to air out in the night. Her wild mane of raven hair flowed graciously down her back, halting just above her waist.

She turned back to Yang and padded quietly across the floorboards, gracefully crawling towards her over the foot of the bed. She curled her legs beneath her and raised both arms to Yang's shoulders, wrapping her up in a tight hug. "You see? The moon is still there. So am I. And in just a few days, you'll see everyone else is okay too. _Trust me._ " Blake squeezed Yang tighter for a moment before letting her go. One hand dropped to her knees; the other busied itself wiping Yang's tears away. The glistening streaks on her own face surrendered immediately to the same treatment moments later. "Try to get some sleep, okay? It's still early." Blake turned, sliding her legs off the side of the bed. Rising to her feet, she moved to return to her own bed.

Distressed and hurting, Yang couldn't bear another moment. Her heart skipped a beat when Blake stood, prompting her to spring forward and grab the Faunus' wrist.

"Wait, Blake…"

A shadow gasped and turned with the sudden force.

"D-Don't go," Yang pleaded, giving her partner's arm a gentle tug. "Please."

Her puffy cheeks and red-ringed eyes stung Blake. To see her so defeated, so vulnerable from little more than a bad dream… Blake bowed her head and returned to Yang's bed. This time, Yang had drawn her blankets back, allowing her friend to slip in underneath. Her breath hitched as she again buried her hands in soft golden locks. Whatever breath she did have was cut short by a crushing hug around her torso.

"Thanks, Blakey."

"Don't talk." She tilted her head up towards the blonde. Quietly, she added under her breath: "It'll ruin this for me." Blake rolled onto her side facing away from Yang. The brawler's strong arms remained around her torso, clinging to her like a stuffed plush. The slow, steady rise and fall of her chest pressed into the Faunus' back. Hot breath raised the hairs on Blake's neck, sending cool shivers down her spine.

Twenty minutes passed in silence. Then, "Can I say something now?" Blake jumped, having thought her partner had fallen asleep long ago. Slowly, she nodded her head.

"So, uh… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so harsh with you before. I was just hurting, you know?"

Blake rolled again, facing Yang this time. "Yang, I'm more surprised you didn't kill me. It was my fault you lost your arm, my fault you had to come to Vale, my fault-"

"Hey, enough of that… I didn't _have_ to come to Vale. I wanted to find my partner. I still had to know you were okay. I needed your help going after Ruby. There's no way I could tackle that by myself. I understand you were afraid, but I know a part of that has to do with your stupid tendency to blame yourself for everything that happens around you."

"But it was! If I had just-"

" _Blake._ It's not your choice to put the blame on yourself. _I_ don't blame you for my arm, so it's _not your fault._ Adam did this to me, and now I'm going to use this arm to tear him a new one. Just...let's not argue right now. I'm sorry for being so rough on you a few days ago. You've been here for me. Somehow, you manage to calm me down through all the madness we've been through just this week every time without fail. You know me better than I know myself, and it's hard sometimes to remember you're just as afraid as I am."

Blake's forehead came to rest against Yang's collar. Little rings of moisture wet her neck. Her hands fell on Yang's shoulders, gripping tightly. The blonde nestled her chin into Blake's silky black hair, lacing it through her fingers as she hugged her partner to her chest once more. Their back and forth game of consolation seemed to be coming to a close; Blake had only shed a few small tears as a silent thanks for Yang's forgiveness. Both of them now knew that real, unconditional trust had been established between them at last.

Blake was the first to draw back. "Thank you. I think… I think I needed to hear that." She wiped her face clean of tears with the side of her thumb, slowly sinking back onto the bed. "That was exhausting…" Her eyes slipped shut again. She felt Yang drop onto her back beside her, soon replacing her arms around Blake's stomach although she was sure her partner no longer needed her for comfort. There was no reason for her to move.

Again silence reigned, and again it was interrupted just as sleep began to dig its hooks into Blake. Yang squeezed her torso tighter, pushing her nose through the thick layers of voluminous hair to touch the cool back of the Faunus' neck. "Can I say something else?" She whispered tiredly this time, half hoping Blake was already asleep. To her despair, her friend's slow, steady breathing was interrupted by a questioning hum that vibrated her stomach and Yang's hand.

Yang took a deep breath. She made no move to sit up, just leaned over her partner with her lips positioned just above her ear. "I don't want to keep lying to myself. That dream, even that woman knew what would hurt me most of all. That's why she took you last."

"Yang-" Sleep and exhaustion buried her voice in a husky tone.

"Let me finish. I'm going somewhere with this. You're more than my best friend, Blake. You're family to me. When I lost my arm, the first person I thought of to calm me down was you. Just saying your name helped me. Until I realized…well, you know. But then I just wasn't satisfied. I wasn't _whole_ without you. When I finally had the means to come after you, it gave me a rush like you wouldn't believe… I thought it was just the thrill of the fight coming back to me, but these last few days, I've realized it's never really been that. Sure, I love a good fight, but since I came to Beacon it's been _you_ that has all the thrill. I had never known anyone like you. Stunningly beautiful, intensely powerful, full of mystique and yet so vulnerable and troubled…" Yang's fingers balled up into fists over Blake's stomach. Her own heart was racing. She would have liked to be without the pale moonlight; her cheeks burned again, hotter than ever and lit as red as her sister's cloak. Beneath her fingers, her dearest friend's blood grew hotter. Her pulse picked up with almost every word. Yang continued.

"I'm afraid of what's ahead. I'm afraid of what we're going to find and what's going to happen to everyone we know, to _us._ I can't lose you again Blake. I refuse. Maybe it's just weird possession, but I can't stand the idea of being away from you again. I know you'll never run; I'm not afraid of that anymore. What terrifies me is that we might not be ready for what's to come."

"Yang, what are you trying to say?" Having woken up a bit, the raspy quality of Blake's voice had improved to the usual dulcet tones that were so regretfully neglected so frequently.

 _Ever to the point… Sigh. Here we go… You got this. Just say it. Go on, idiot, what do you have to lose? ...Right. Everything. Capiche._ Yang's mind raced her heart for the finish line; her heart won by a hair.

"I love you." Her arms loosened around Blake, giving her space to flee if she so desired. The Faunus was stock still and silent for what seemed like hours, though only a few seconds passed between the time the three most terrifying words either girl could think to utter were said and when Blake rolled once more to face Yang. Her eyebrows were arched over wide, round amber saucers. Again, they caught the moonlight; a thousand stars hid in her irises. Her furry ears were standing at a point, on high alert. Indeed, all over her body whatever hair she had stood on end.

"What did you-"

"I love you Blake. Like, _love-_ love you. I'm sorry, I couldn't go running into the unknown to our possible deaths without you knowing. You're everything to me, and I couldn't keep that in. Nobody has the same effect on me as you do… It's hard to spend an entire year with someone and not start to fall in love after all we've gone through, you know? Not that I knew or anything before all of this, but fear puts a lot of things in perspective and- why are you laughing?"

Blake had again broken into a grin and barely managed to contain her fit of giggles by pressing her pale knuckles to her lips. Her stomach shuddered against Yang's hand, unwittingly left over her belly despite the awkward confession.

"You're rambling for no reason, you dork…" She shifted, moving deeper under the covers to nuzzle the top of her head under Yang's chin. Hair like silk enveloped the blonde's neck, filling her nostrils with the smell of lavender. Hera's assortment of care products hadn't gone to waste on her. "You tried too hard to make me understand _why._ Try again, and keep it simple this time."

Yang's eye twitched, horribly confused. Still, she had no problem speaking her new favorite sentence for a third time. _God, how sweet it tastes on the tongue!_

"I love you."

Blake laced her arms around Yang's neck, bringing her face in seductively close to the blonde's bright pink cheeks. She looked down, bringing those enticing golden orbs up from her lips into lock with Yang's own lavender eyes. Somehow she had managed all this time without blushing, only now gaining the slightest rosy tint to her soft white cheeks. Her nose grazed against Yang's forcing her heart to skip a beat. The brawler gulped, completely, terribly, thankfully lost for words.

"I love you too…" Blake's gentle, whispered reply ignited Yang's heart. Were it not for the tenderness of the moment, she couldn't have stopped herself from extracting a violent kiss from Blake; instead, _her_ Faunus took the lead. Yang merely passed her hands over Blake's back, tracing the length of her spine until she could cross her arms around her waist. Soft pink lips graced her own, touching only slightly at first. When Yang exhaled, Blake drew in a cool breath, sending shivers down Yang's spine. Only then was the last inch of distance closed. Blake reined her in closer, closing her lips against Yang's. Her eyes slipped shut, savoring every moment, purring at every blast of cold air from Yang's nose. She was as graceful as a shadow, taking steps to ease her partner's every anxiety until eventually the shocked blonde could close her eyes as well. Hands moved up and down Blake's back, caressing and massaging her soft flesh, careful of any bruises. Minutes passed before Blake drew her head back. The dark circles around her eyes meant nothing; her smile showed all Yang needed to see.

"Much better, hm?"

Yang grinned this time, nuzzling her cheek against Blake's. She wasn't the only one blushing anymore. "Simple seems to win out every time, huh?"

"Hey Yang?"

"What's up, kitty-cat?"

"Can I go back to bed now?"


	11. Chapter 11

XI

Blake awoke to the warmth of her partner's arms squeezing her tightly around the waist. Against all instinct, she didn't scramble to her feet; instead, she nestled herself into her partner's embrace. The sun was perched high in the sky, casting bright golden rays through the window and giving Yang's hair a fiery glow. Even with her advanced hearing, all the Faunus could detect was the rustle of their sheets responding to their subtle motion.

Yang hadn't slept much longer. Soon, her heart began to pump faster against Blake's back as the previous night's events came flooding back to her. Blake's eyes squeezed shut at the gentle kiss on the back of her neck, relishing in the soft touch she had longed for. As much as she would have liked to have stayed right there, however, it would undoubtedly raise questions with their hosts. With agonizing slowness, she sat up and swung her legs around over the side of Yang's bed, climbing to her feet and crossing the room to gather her clothes.

Yang raised her head, leaning on one elbow to see her partner. Blake tied her bow back carefully over her ears, moving each one twice beneath the bow to check its stability. "Hey, come on… Ten more minutes?" Yang pleaded, looking devastated without Blake curled up against her chest.

"Not now. We stayed in late enough already. We'll have plenty of time this week to...catch up on lost time. The least we can do is show up for lunch downstairs, don't you think?" Blake's cheeks had taken on the slightest pink tint, of course causing Yang's to ignite with a deep crimson hue at the notion of a week to explore their new 'relationship.' With a groan, Yang climbed out of bed, although she elected to spend the day in her comfortable pajamas. Unlike Blake's robe-like garment, her nightclothes consisted of a more decent outfit.

While Blake was out of the room to change, Yang went through the simple process of fixing her hair. She raked her fingers through her own golden locks, forcing any knots loose. With a whip of her head from one side to the other, any traces of the dreaded 'bed head' disappeared, giving way to the trained voluminous structure that was Yang's most prized feature. When Blake returned, she wore her standard battle gear, restored to its full glory by the kindly old woman who waited for them below. It was clear that her advanced age hadn't damaged her dexterous fingers.

Together, they left their room and made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen where Hera stood hunched over the sink, scrubbing and rinsing plates. She turned to them and beamed when she saw Blake's outfit, absently drying her hands with a decorated blue rag. "You look absolutely gorgeous, dear," she hummed, approaching her to adjust the hem of her undershirt. "Don't go ripping this off again, hmm? It was the hardest part to stitch up. I'd hate for you to go back out there covered in patches."

Blake smiled softly at the woman, briefly cupping her frail, veiny hands in her fingers. "Thank you, ma'am. It feels perfect." She released the old woman, bowing her head respectfully.

"Yeah, thanks Hera! My gear has never looked better. Eheh, sorry about the socks." Yang took a seat at the table and drummed her fingers on its surface, ignoring the look Blake was giving her for her lack of formality. The elder woman simply let out a youthful chuckle, keeping herself in check with a hand on her stomach.

"Of course, you huntresses always manage to stink something foul!" She smirked for a moment. "It's my pleasure, dear, really, don't worry about it. Although I would like to actually see my handiwork on you sometime this week, hmm?" She chuckled again.

Yang shrugged, leaning the chair back onto its rear legs with a smirk of her own. "I'm going to be wearing that old thing for a while. I'll try it on before the week's out, no worries there, but I'm going to take advantage of this break as much as possible."

Blake sat down beside her with a pitcher of ice water in-hand. "This isn't quite a vacation. It wouldn't hurt to go out and see if we can't help the other refugees. I don't feel good about using rations without lending a hand in some way."

The blonde sighed, slumping her shoulders. "I guess you're right. Just nothing too difficult, alright? You're supposed to be relaxing."

"And staying hydrated!" Hera slid a tall glass across the table to Blake, taking the pitcher and pouring her a drink. "Really, you shouldn't worry too much about paying any of us back, girls. It's because of you two and all your friends that any of them made it out of the city at all! The Atlesian military couldn't do much without all you huntsmen and huntresses. There are a few still around here that help with local defense. Soon, they're going to start pushing to reclaim parts of the city, I hear!"

Blake bowed her head in thanks and raised the glass to her lips, taking small sips. "Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid. There's too much on the line now; we can't stay behind to rest any more than a few days and although it's unlikely to begin with, I'd personally like to take steps to avoid any seizures." She took a longer drink, eyes flitting over to meet Yang's. She seemed pleased, at least for the moment, that Blake was taking her diagnosis seriously.

Hera left the pitcher by Blake and returned to her chores at the kitchen sink. "Maybe take one last day to yourselves then. It's nearly noon; they don't like late assignments." The Faunus could have sworn she saw the woman wink, immediately feeling her cheeks burn a little hotter. She picked up her glass and pursed her lips, staring at the ground as she fled to the living room. Their elderly caretaker barely stifled her laugh through pursed lips of her own. Yang snickered before she stood to follow Blake.

Her partner was again curled up on the loveseat in front of the now barren fireplace. Her half-empty glass of water sat on a cork coaster on the coffee table in front of the small couch. She seemed to have taken another book, lost in her own world so quickly. Yang grabbed the back of the loveseat and vaulted over the back, landing in the seat beside her startled friend.

"G-Gah- Yang! What are you- Don't sneak up on me like that!" She had dropped her book on the floor and reached down to collect it before the pages were damaged. She shot the blonde a glare, but the soft look in her lilac eyes caused her faux anger to dissipate. Her composure faltered as her own lips curled into a smile. "Come here."

"With pleasure, kitty-cat." Yang crawled to the other side of the loveseat, filling in the space between Blake's back and the back of the couch. Her arms folded over the Faunus' stomach.

"Don't call me that," Blake hummed and leaned her head back against Yang's shoulder, closing her eyes and grinning. The sound of footsteps from the kitchen minutes later sent her sprawling to the other side of the couch with her book in-hand, though of course Hera had seen them cuddled up so close together.

"Don't mind me, you two. I'm going out for a bit; help yourselves to lunch whenever you feel up to it! ...Oh don't look so surprised, Blake, dear, I've seen you two making eyes at each other. That, and I made your bed this morning without you in it." Blake blushed yet again, turning her head from the door to face Yang after Hera had left. The blonde was laughing silently.

"You seem kinda embarrassed there, Blakey. Something wrong?"

"I didn't think it was _that_ obvious… _You_ didn't pick up on it either!" Blake rubbed her cheeks with her palms in a futile attempt to banish their rosy hue.

"I picked up on her figuring it out right away though, sooo…" She shrugged her shoulders and beckoned her flustered Faunus over to her side of the loveseat once again. Blake slowly scooted over, choosing to say nothing and spare herself any further embarrassment. Her head came to rest in Yang's lap. She sat up quickly, however, when she felt her bow come undone. Yang had pulled the ribbon loose at both ends and balled it up in her fist, setting it aside and returning to gently rub her soft, furry ears just as the soreness set in.

Blake hesitantly leaned back once more. Having her ears touched was odd to say the least, but her partner was able to ease her pain so easily. Soon, any pain drained from her ears only to immediately be replaced by pleasure. Her muscles relaxed all over her body as Yang gently kneaded the soft, velvety flesh between her thumb, fore, and middle fingers. Yang began working on only one ear at a time, stroking the young Faunus' hair with her nails just slightly grazing the top of her head. Blake raised one hand behind her head to cup Yang's cheek. Her fingers traced the blonde's smooth, cool jawline.

A deep, steady rumbling sounded through the air almost too quiet to hear. Curious, Yang guided one hand away from Blake's head down to her back. Her shoulder muscles were vibrating slightly. She hardly seemed aware of her surroundings; half-lidded eyes stared blankly up at the white ceiling and her lips had turned up in a satisfied smile. Yang leaned in closer, bending low until she was ear-to-ear with her partner. The quiet rolling hum was coming from her.

"Blake, are you...purring?"

"Hmm…?" Blake's eyes cracked open wide as she realized her mistake. All too quickly, she had melted into Yang's touch and become careless; this was an inexcusable error. The purring stopped. "W-What? No! I wasn't-"

"That's so _cuuute!"_ Yang squealed in delight, waving both hands joyously in front of her face. Her voice had gone up an entire octave in half a second. Blake found herself blushing yet again that day. She folded her arms over her chest and averted her eyes, even standing as if she planned to leave. Yang was not one to give up, however; as soon as she was able to control herself a bit better, she gripped her partner's waist and pulled her back down, laying her flat across her lap. Blake's feet dangled over one armrest of the small loveseat while her head rested on Yang's hand on top of the other. She looked startled, though when Yang began to gently rub the soft, exposed flesh of her stomach, her wild eyes quickly slipped shut once more. Yang's fingers prodded her belly, pressing her skin down and massaging the hard, sore muscle underneath.

Blake stretched her limbs and again settled herself comfortably in her lover's arms. The purring started up once more with only the slightest tight-lipped _squee!_ from Yang. She turned her cheek, nestling with the warm hand that cradled her so lovingly. She felt the odd mechanical digits of Yang's other hand beneath her synthetic layer of skin kneading her flesh; each time a muscle would twitch, her finger would respond in kind as if it were real. Yang seemed to register this as well, glancing at the hand from time to time and smiling. Her nerves had connected with perfect timing.

Once Yang seemed to settle down a bit from the discovery of another of Blake's feline traits, the Faunus sat up on her elbows and pulled on her left arm. "Hey… Come here."

"Aww, but I wasn't done with you yet." She scratched Blake's stomach playfully for emphasis.

"Neither am I." Blake tugged on her arm again and Yang rolled onto her hands and knees, carefully positioning herself over her partner before leaning her weight on the other girl and tying her arms around her waist. Blake's arms slid up Yang's sides from her waist to her shoulders, then laced them around her neck. Blake stared up into the lilac eyes of her her partner, her savior, and her lover. Yang met her gaze, winking playfully down at her lovely pet. The brilliant smile she craved lit up her Faunus' face. She mouthed the words Yang still had a hard time processing: _I love you._

For all of Yang's strength, she never felt quite so weak as she did when Blake pulled her down closer until their faces were mere inches apart. She fell as if she weighed nothing at all, much too distracted by the wide amber orbs staring up at her. She released a single shuddering breath and closed her eyes. That was when Blake struck. She reached to cup Yang's face in both hands, squeezing her temples in her fingertips to pull her head forward and close the last bit of distance between them. Their lips collided once again, and just as before, each of them knew instantly just what the other felt for them. Passion. Desire. Love. Trust. Nothing mattered more than their partner in all of Remnant. This time, they held the kiss for longer; each time one would come up for air, the other would attack again moments later. Yang surprised herself when she was the one to break away…though of course, she had a plan in mind.

Blake attempted to pull her in once more, but Yang moved her head away. Instead, she dove lower. Her lips collided with Blake's collarbone. The next kiss fell on her jugular vein. Then, further up her neck. Yang left a line of soft kisses trailing up her neck until at last she parted her lips and flicked out her tongue.

Blake gasped, taking two fistfuls of golden hair. Her partner blew a gentle stream of cool air over the wet spot, sending shivers down her spine and putting her at ease. Then she felt the most wonderful pain she could imagine. Yang had pinched her neck between her teeth and pulled on the skin until her breath hitched and she released a grunt. Her neck was released only to receive another swipe from Yang's tongue. She shuddered, gripping the clumps of hair tighter and pulling the blonde's head away.

Yang pouted at her. She wanted more. As far as she was concerned, her job wasn't complete until she had her Faunus friend mewling her name. Instead, Blake gave her a dangerous smirk denoting some sinister plan. Yang narrowed her eyes to suspicious slits, if only to show she knew she faced her doom. Blake's legs formed a stranglehold around her waist.

"Oh you clever little-"

They rolled off the loveseat together; Yang landed on her back, grunting in pain as Blake's weight fell on top of her. She was in no position to escape now. The raven haired beauty sat defiantly on her waist wearing a cocky grin. She pinned Yang's shoulders to the ground and leaned over the helpless brawler.

"You'll learn eventually, Yang…" Blake purred, inching her face closer inch by inch with agonizing slowness. Ever a master in all she did, the shadowy seductress licked her lips and swayed back and forth over Yang, so tantalizingly close but so far away just out of the blonde's reach. Finally she was close enough to seal a proper kiss, but still Blake would not allow it. Instead, she decided to exact swift revenge on her partner, digging her teeth into the woman's soft lower lip until she heard audible protests. "...It's time I taught you your place."

"Cute… My little Faunus trying to be feisty. You think you'll dominate _me?_ Go on with your sexy little show, I can take it. Go on. _Do your worst._ " Yang was determined to seem tough, dedicating all she had to retaining what power she could in the less than preferable position she was stuck in. She was powerless.

Nature, however, trumps all. Both of their stomachs quivered while pressed together in their closeness, releasing a roar worthy of the greatest of the Grimm. Their eyes widened in shock, staring first down at themselves and their stomachs, then into each other's eyes. Moments of silence passed, then both girls broke down into hearty laughter. Blake leaned down to lay her head on Yang's chest, letting her arms both hang over her sides and lie on the floor. She let out a contented sigh.

"Maybe we _should_ see about eating lunch." They giggled together again before rising to their feet and making their way back towards the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

XII

Yang yawned, woken by the cold. She reached for Blake, but the Faunus was nowhere to be found. She sighed and sat up on the couch, tucking her legs in beneath her. On the wall, the shutters covering one window had been blown open by a wayward wind, filling the room with the chilling air of winter. _Of course...the day before we leave._ She rose and crossed over to the window, peering out into the safe zone. The streets were blanketed in soft, powdery snow that glistened in the sunlight that managed to cut through the Grimm smog.

Blake stepped into the parlor with a teacup and saucer in each hand. Instantly she shuddered in the cold and crossed over to where Yang now stood. She saw children chasing after an armored truck, laughing and playing in the snow-covered streets; Atlesian troops in the back of the truck fired bubbles from the two open holes in the doors. Both she and Yang couldn't help but smile at the sight, though the onset of gooseflesh forced them to shut the window tightly. The Faunus silently handed over Yang's tea and returned to the couch. "Are you ready?"

Yang scoffed and came to sit beside her, setting the tea saucer on the coffee table in front of her. "I should be asking you. We stuck around all week so you could recover."

Blake sipped from the brim of her cup, holding it delicately to her lips with a single finger through the handle. "I've been drinking gallons of water every day. If I drank any more I imagine I would drown. My blood pressure is back down and I haven't hallucinated anything since we showed up here. Still no seizures, either… I think I'm fine, Yang." She took another sip before setting her cup and saucer down with a small _clink._

The brawler reached down and cupped her tea in both hands, gulping down every drop in one long drink. She set it aside and dropped to the floor, doing push ups without so much as a hitch in her breath. "I was only sitting around for a month. Every time I went in for a checkup, they massaged my muscles to make sure I kept my strength. You don't have to worry about me."

Blake rolled her eyes with a small smirk, scooping up her cup once more. "Tch… Show off." She finished off her tea with one last sip, standing to take both dishes back to the kitchen.

"Whatever, you love me. Hey!" Yang grunted as Blake stepped on her back, forcing her to fall flat on the ground. She rolled over onto her back and massaged her chest with a wince. Blake giggled quietly and fled into the kitchen at a slow, leisurely stroll. She returned within only a few minutes, finding Yang had climbed back onto the loveseat. Blake joined her, nestling into her side quietly. There they remained for almost an hour in silence, neither wanting to acknowledge that they wouldn't get this chance to relax again for quite some time.

Over the course of the last week, they had gone out into the safe zone early in the morning to take various jobs that would help maintain the well being of the displaced civilians. Much of Yang's chores involved heavy lifting for construction crews or perimeter defense. For the sake of Blake's health, they kept her working in the provisions tent where she would help distribute food to those who needed it while keeping herself hydrated. In that time, they had encountered a few old friends, all of whom were elated to see them alive and well. Fox Alistair and Yatsuhashi Daichi of Team CFVY as well as Reese Chloris from Team ABRN had worked with Yang one day on what they so politely referred to as 'cleanup detail,' hunting Grimm just outside the safe zone. They had confirmed their teammates were alive and well; Coco was constantly busy mending and stitching clothes for the refugees, apparently with no small amount of help from Hera. Velvet took shifts looking after orphaned children in one of the communal homes. The rest of Team ABRN took odd jobs all around the safe zone, as did many of the other students who had made it away from Beacon. Flynt Coal, Neon Katt, and the other members of Team FNKI had been appropriately assigned to recreation and entertainment for civilians, putting on shows and providing lessons on rollerskating among other things. As long as they could keep spirits high, there were less Grimm to worry about.

The doorknob turned and the door to the outside world swung open, letting in a blast of cool air. Yang and Blake raised their heads, looking over the back of the loveseat at whoever had interrupted their cuddly embrace. Hera smiled from the porch, raising her hand in greeting. The kindly old woman stepped inside, hanging a snow-encrusted scarf on the hat rack and walking over to take a seat across from the two Huntresses. Blake eyed the door; Hera had left it unlocked. The Faunus rose with a small groan of discomfort to correct the mistake, but the elderly woman waved her down.

"Don't bother dear, we're expecting company. I ran into such a nice boy earlier on my way to help Ms. Adel and we got to talking; turns out he knows you both. I can't quite recall what he said his name was… Simon, maybe?" She shrugged her shoulders with a tired smile. "I asked him to come by and see you girls tonight. He was more than happy to accept." She folded her hands in her lap. Blake and Yang looked at each other, confused; neither knew a Simon, nor could they think of any similarly named Huntsmen. However, they had little time to think, as only a few moments passed before there was a knock on the door.

Blake reached for the handle, swinging the door open far too quickly out of curiosity. She was met by a familiar smirk. "Sup losers?" Sun raised his fingers in a peace sign greeting. Despite his joking nature, that façade was shattered when Blake's surprised eyes were ringed with beads of moisture. She clasped one hand over her mouth and inhaled sharply. Sun squeezed his eyes shut and hugged her tightly. His long, furry yellow tail wrapped itself around Yang when the blonde joined them mere moments later.

Sun broke away, gripping Blake's shoulders and holding her at a distance. "I haven't seen you two in over a month. Where the hell have you been? And how did Yang get her arm back?!" He was beyond elated to see them again, grinning from ear to ear. Only the looks he received with his final question stole back his bright smile. "Where's Ruby?"

Yang hesitantly reached out, curling her fingers around the monkey Faunus's elbow. "You should come inside and sit down, Sun… We have a lot to tell you."

Sun rubbed his temples, lurching forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "So...you're going after her, then. Not just Ruby, but the people who did this?"

"That's the plan, yes," Blake sighed. "And I use the word 'plan' very loosely."

Sun pushed off his knees and rose to his feet, throwing his arms in the air. "I'll say! What's with you idiots and trying to bring down the bad guys by yourselves? We all know how that turns out…" He trailed off and all three of them looked to the floor, remembering a certain Spartan. Yang's grip on the cushion beneath her tightened until her knuckles turned white.

"Look, we can't just sit around waiting for something to happen. Ruby left with Jaune, Ren, and Nora after the first snow of the year, so they've been gone maybe...three weeks? They've undoubtedly made it to Mistral by now, and even if they haven't found the people responsible for the attack, the entire continent is riddled with White Fang." The brawler stood up and began pacing around the room without any sense of direction.

Blake tensed up, clenching her fists as well. "That's where we'll find Adam too. The White Fang originated in Mistral just north of Menagerie. I don't imagine they'll make it easy for us. Considering the others made it through, they'll be on high alert for other Huntsmen and Huntresses." She watched Yang pace and frowned. Her partner's cheeks had turned visibly darker since she had stood, a sure sign of her mounting frustration.

Sun leaned against Ruyi-Jingu Bang, clutching the staff tightly near the top. "Great. You know where to find these jerks, and you know just traipsing through will get you killed. Have you two thought about this at all? How are you even going to get there alive, much less actually deal with the White Fang as a whole _and_ Cinder's group?" The monkey Faunus's tail whipped around behind him, clearly agitated. "It's not like you can just take an airship to Haven, you know."

Yang pinched the bridge of her nose and stopped in her tracks in between Blake and Sun. "What do you suggest we do then? It's not like we can just sit around here and hope Ruby takes care of everything by herself!"

"She was stupid for running off like she did!"

"Watch it!" Yang whipped around to face him, eyes blazing with a deep crimson fury. Her hair had started to glow faintly. Blake rose quickly to her feet and took hold of the brawler's tense shoulders, working her fingers into the muscles and pulling her back to the nearest chair, gently pushing her down into the seat. Sun, curious, watched with raised eyebrows as Blake slowly soothed her partner; the frustration had been building for some time then within the blonde.

"S-Sorry… You're right. Ruby shouldn't have just gone off like that, but what choice did she have? Nobody else was doing anything. Weiss was carted off to Atlas by her idiot father, Blake was gone, and me? I pushed her away. I can't help but feel responsible for her. I'm her big sister! I'm supposed to-"

"You're supposed to what, Yang?" Sun scowled, looking her in the face. "You lost your arm. You were scared and hurt. We all were." His eyes momentarily flitted over to meet Blake's, which fell quickly to the floor. "Just because you think you're ready to fight now doesn't mean you're ready for what's in store for you. Nobody knows what's going on over there. We have no idea where they may be in Mistral; at this point, I doubt it's Haven. Both of you need to think about this before you go off and get yourselves killed!"

"We'll plan on the way," Blake sighed. "We've lost too much time already. It'll take a few days to walk to Mistral; that gives us plenty of time to come up with a proper plan."

Sun still didn't seem pleased with her answer, scowling with an uncharacteristic cynicism. "I got a bad feeling. These guys, they won't hesitate to kill you two. You can't stick around a day longer to figure all this out?"

Yang scoffed. "Enough talking in circles already! We've already told you, we've spent too long here as it is. The longer we're sitting here, the less likely we are to find Ruby and the others alive. We're leaving first thing in the morning and that's that."

The monkey Faunus pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyebrows, groaning with a clear look of exasperation on his face. Despite his young age, the creases in his forehead and deep, black bags under his eyes gave him the appearance of someone much older. "Can't believe I'm going to let you two losers get me killed," he muttered. Both of the Huntresses in the room snapped their heads in his direction.

"Excuse me?" Both girls exclaimed in tandem.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm comin' too. Didn't I say you should always get friends involved?" And there, again, shone the bright smirk he so frequently wore in stead of his recently commonplace frown. Neither Blake nor Yang seemed amused with the change in plans.

Yang slammed her fist down against her hip. "How are we supposed to sneak three people in when we can't even come up with a plan for two?" Blake's hand fell on her shoulder from behind, gently working her fingers into the tense muscles until the brawler began to cool off. Her breathing steadied and she was soon back on the couch, silent and contemplating.

Sun waved off Blake's concerns before she could ever voice them, propping one leg up on his knee. His face again took on a grim quality, lips pulled into a frown that creased his forehead. "You're not convincing me to stay behind. Last time I did that, we lost Pyrrha. Maybe if I had gone with them, they would've had time to get to her. This time, I'm not taking the chance."

Bowing her head with a clear sigh of defeat, Blake submitted. "Gather your things."


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

After thanking Hera and Eorlund for their patronage, Blake, Yang, and Sun all set out towards Mistral with as many supplies as they could carry strapped to their bedrolls. Dawn had yet to come and the previous day's snowfall left the roads nearly impassable. Heavy winds swept the powdery snow up into their faces, chilling the marrow in their bones on their long trek out of Vale. The coming of the sun did little to help the sting of winter.

The previous night, Eorlund had come home with a few much-needed gifts from Coco: a long white overcoat, thick black pants and a similarly colored cropped shirt for Blake as well as a gray jacket and black cargo pants embossed with a bee for Yang. Sun dressed in a thick, furry jacket and long jeans, much to the surprise of his allies.

As their group slipped through the final security checkpoint, they paused to say their silent goodbyes. Their surviving friends from Beacon would be left behind. Civilization, as far as anyone could tell, wouldn't be seen for some time to come. From this point, they could trust no one but each other. Each took one long, final look at the remnants of Vale before they turned away and set off for Mistral.

Yang walked along beside Blake, providing some modicum of natural heat to the shivering Faunus. Sun was ahead of them, watching the trees for any signs of Grimm. Their group exhausted hours skirting what remained of Vale's Commercial District along the border of Forever Fall to avoid Beacon and find their way through the wilderness beyond to the edge of Vale. Soon, however, they came upon the forest path out of the city that would carry them so far as the next village. From there, they would be entirely on their own.

Ironically enough, it would seem they had the Grimm Dragon to thank for their good fortune thus far; only small spats broke out along this route, all swiftly ended by the trained Huntresses and Huntsman. As Vale began to disappear into the trees behind them, Yang looked back and frowned. None of them felt good about leaving that day. None of them wanted to leave behind the innocents depending on the trained warriors to give them their city back. Blake took her hand and squeezed it tightly, giving her a reassuring look. The blonde bowed her head and they were on their way again. Sun noticed they had lagged behind and turned too late to see Blake release her partner's hand, crossing his arms over his chest to wait for the others. He wasn't as connected to Vale as they, but he understood fearing for home; he had heard nothing from either Mistral or Vacuo since the CCT went down.

The trio walked along a shoddy wooden fence for what seemed like hours, forced to hope they were on the right path under all that snow. Night fell too quickly and the tired, freezing heroes could go no further; they dropped down in the middle of the road. Yang tried doing push ups to keep herself warm while Blake and Sun pulled their coats tighter about their bodies, barely able to keep their teeth from chattering. All around, there was no dry wood to be found; they would have no fire that night. Sun jumped to his feet and paced around to keep warm while Blake carefully rationed out their food for the night. As each stared down at the dissatisfying portions, the reality of their predicament began to set in and an overwhelming sense of dread began to bubble within them.

"We couldn't have brought… I dunno, a tent or something?" Sun could no longer control his restless jaw, chattering his teeth.

"They didn't exactly have a lot of tents in Vale. Well, not _small_ tents. Relief tents are way bigger; we couldn't carry one of those, plus setting them up would be a pain. Aaand they need them." Yang shrugged and shoveled the last of her food into her mouth, cleaning her hands on the snow around her with a frustrated hiss as it turned to steam against her burning fingertips. "I hate winter…"

"I guess having a few weeks worth of food beats a tent, but that's only if the wind doesn't kill us first. We're lucky… It's not too cold tonight. In the future, we're gonna need to find sheltered places or build our own." Sun sighed, rubbing his hands together and breathing on them.

Blake nodded as she laid out her bedroll beside the fence. "I remember how to build shelters if it comes to that. The bedrolls should help with the ground chill. If not, Yang brought a tarp we could wrap up in as a last resort. We _aren't_ going to die out here." Her eyes flitted over to her partner, who had laid her bedroll beside Blake's.

"Yeah," added the blonde, as chipper as her old self. "If we're gonna die, it'll probably be by murder, not hypothermia."

"Quiet, you ass," Blake hissed. Yang's pessimistic sarcasm rarely surfaced, only serving to agitate or frighten the poor ninja unnecessarily when it did. Her partner held her hands in the air defensively and shrugged.

"I said that's more likely we'll die that way, not that we _will._ Come on, if I believed we were gonna die, I wouldn't have let you come with me."

"What about me?" Sun smirked and indicated himself with his thumb, prompting the bruised brawler to roll her eyes and don a smirk of her own.

"No, I don't want you dead either, monkey boy. Hey, I thought you were too cold to talk." Yang narrowed her eyes and playfully punched the Faunus boy's shoulder.

Sun waved his hand dismissively, casting another charming smile at his motley team. "Pff, you guys have been boring all day. I'm not gonna miss my one chance to actually talk if it kills me."

Blake rolled her eyes and wedged her foot under Sun's leg, forcing him to get to his feet. "Just go set up your bedroll, dork. We're going to need as much sleep as we can get."

Sun shrugged and jumped up out of his crouch and unfurled the thin mattress. "If you say so. If we sleep now, it'll still be dark when we wake up."

"That's the idea," Blake muttered with the slightest edge in her voice.

"So...why did we stop when it got dark tonight?" The monkey Faunus scratched his head, obviously confused. His tail whipped back and forth before finally contouring itself into a question mark with a grin from Sun.

"The later in the night it becomes, the colder it gets. I don't know about you, but I'd personally prefer not to set up a camp when I can't feel my fingers. We'll sleep through the coldest part of the night under the covers and start moving right before it starts to warm up a little." Blake watched as Sun threw his bedroll down right beside hers on the opposite side of Yang.

Her breathing hitched, but before she could say anything, she felt a hard grip on her wrist. Her partner pulled her down onto their joined mats, eliciting a surprised gasp from the airborne Faunus. Her fall was cushioned half by the bedrolls and half by the muscular body of the woman she loved.

"Um, Sun… What are you doing?" Yang peered over at their traveling partner with clear scrutiny in her narrowed eyes.

Sun raised his hands in front of his chest defensively due to her biting tone and cocked his head, curious as to what he had done wrong. "Just...setting out my bedroll. What? Are we not just huddling up for extra heat or something? You did it."

"Uh… No." Yang's arms slid around Blake's torso. The anger had begun to bubble inside her, but shortly fizzled out when she realized they had neglected to tell Sun about them sooner. The brawler sighed and ran her calloused fingers back through her own hair. " _Shit…_ Sun, I'm… We forgot to tell you. We-"

He raised a hand to silence her. His playful tail dropped its shape and coiled itself behind him. Sun's ever-cheerful face had fallen further than they had ever seen before; not only was it grim and serious, it was upset. _He_ was upset.

Blake's fingers drifted across Yang's over her stomach and she was released, climbing to her feet. "Sun...you never _asked_ me. I'm sorry you thought we were more than friends, but we just...aren't. You're a friend to me, but I've never had feelings for you. I thought you realized that a long time ago." She laid a hand gently upon her fellow Faunus's shoulder as he turned away, feeling the tensed muscle underneath.

"I did realize. I realized like everyone else that you two were... _into_ each other, but you two never did. For whatever stupid reason, I held on to hope that you might give me a chance. I thought that being there, being a friend, I may somehow stand a chance. I guess that was stupid of me." The lack of energy in his voice was more draining than anything else; after all their time together, Sun had never seemed so genuinely despaired. His tail unfurled and began to flick back and forth agitatedly, the fur standing on end more so than usual. Blake tightened her grip on his shoulder briefly in a small squeeze.

"You can't have me the way you want… You and I both know that. That's not why we came out here though. We're here because we have to be. You can have me as a friend, but that's all I can be to you."

For a long time, Sun said nothing. He sat with his hands clasped and his chin resting on his knuckles. Eventually, he rose without a word to either of his companions and dragged his bedroll away from the nest Blake and Yang had built for themselves. The two women glanced at each other; neither knew what to do for him. They had never seen Sun like this before and hadn't expected such a poor handling of rejection. When he disappeared beneath what covers he had brought, they sighed simultaneously and crawled beneath their own to rest. Whatever needed to be done could be taken care of in the morning on their long walk to the next village.

"I'm worried," Blake muttered, feeling a pair of soft lips pressed against the back of her neck and the arms around her waist close tighter.

"I am too. His help will make a big difference, considering he's willing to stick around."

"Not that," Blake sighed. She rolled over and laid her ear on Yang's chest. "I'm worried about what's ahead, Yang… If Sun isn't feeling his best, he may be sloppy in a fight. What if it gets him killed?" Her tired, drooping eyes widened just enough to be seen in the moonlight. On their long walk, she hadn't been very vocal, but that had given her plenty of time to think. Time she had apparently used to scare herself more than she could in the past week.

Yang could see every bit of this from just a glance; fear was prominent in Blake's eyes above all whenever it surfaced. Her quiet and once-upon-a-time mysterious partner generally kept her head clear, but she had lost her composed demeanor a few key times in their relationship. The night they discovered she was a Faunus, all Yang could see was her fear before she bolted. The night at the docks, her fight with Torchwick had her on edge for months after. She herself had scared the ebon-haired beauty when confronting her about her obsession over the White Fang-Torchwick case seemingly so long ago. Never had she seen Blake more terrified than in those few seconds of agonizing consciousness when she watched that _bastard_ pierce her side before she leapt at him and lost her arm. A chill ran down her spine despite their warm nest of blankets and bodies just thinking about it; her synthetic arm felt cold and heavy. The fingers of her left hand passed gently over the scar on Blake's abdomen, eliciting a gasp from the Faunus.

"This isn't going to be the same, Blake… We've _never_ known what we're up against, but this time…this time, it's okay to be scared. We've lost people. By the time it's over, we're going to lose more. Even we might die, but no matter what happens, you're not doing it alone this time. We win together or we die together...and if you run, I'll be right behind you to bring you back." Yang again brushed her fingers over Blake's abdominal scar before closing her arms around her partner's waist.

"I… Thank you. You seem to have matured a lot, you know. It's kind of nice," she purred, nuzzling her furred head against the brawler's chin.

"Wonder why," Yang remarked with a little chuckle of her own. Her metallic hand rose to lightly rub the ninja's soft feline ears between the thumb and forefinger.

"Goodnight, Yang. I love you."

"Love you too, kitty cat."


End file.
